


Déjà vu

by fangirl31



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'll tag as I go, Romance, Speed Force, Teen Angst, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl31/pseuds/fangirl31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle with Control Freak, the Titans are accedentaly sent into OUR world, and have to figure out how to get back to their world. But when they realize who they are in our world with the help of a girl named Nikki, the Titans have a Déjà vu experience!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cyborg and Beast Boy were heated in the middle the latest video: Ninja Monkey 6

"Come on Cy! Ease up a little bit!"

"Not a chance BB! I am enjoying this game!"

"You only love this game 'cause you're beating me with your new controller against my old one!"

"Well, tough for you!" And with that Cyborg, using his controller, pushed Beast Boy's avatar off a cliff and the words The End flashed on the screen.

"Boo-yah baby! Who's the new winner now! That's right! Cy's the new winner now!"

"Only because of your stupid controller!" Beast Boy countered. "How about a new game? Best two out of three?"

"Ha! Sure and beat your little green butt again!" Cyborg laughed.

"Hey, I don't have a little-" But Beast Boy was interrupted when the alarms went off.

"Titans, trouble!" Their leader's voice rang in the room.

"Duuuude! I was just about to kick Cy's butt in Ninja Monkey 6." Beast Boy complained loudly

"It can wait. But we have to go. NOW!" Robin said, and with that, the titans headed out to the city to see what was happing.

Five minutes later, the Titans arrived in the movie store, the most common place for one of their villains to be seen at: Control Freak. As always, he was using his power over electronics to make them come alive and (try) to take control over Jump City's power lines. When the Titans burst through the door, Control Freak was towering over the cashier.

"Now, I will ask this one last time: Is it possible to get Ninja Monkey 7 for me today instead of waiting three months for it to be available to every?"

"N-no," Stammered the scared cashier.

"Wrong answer," Control Freak stated. He then retrieved his remote control, pressed a button, and one of the power cords lifted itself off the floor and headed straight for the screaming girl. It was inches from hitting the young girl when a red boomerang swooshed through the air, cutting the cord in half, and leaving the lifeless chords.

"What the-"

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, and all the titans rushed towards Control Freak, wanting the fight to be over soon so they could go home.

After several broken TV's, cannon blasts, and various types of animals later, Control freak was tied up, and enclosed with the five titans surrounding him.

"I believe with have just kicked the butt!" Starfire exclaimed.

"And just in time to Cy's butt in Super Money 6," Beast boy added. Control Freak glanced up at the Changeling.

"What level are you on?"

"Almost level 12," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"The only way to get to level 12 is to go into the Monkey Ninja's cave and steal his scepter." Control Freak suggest, having just past level 11 himself. Beast boy looked quizzically at the villain.

"But no one can enter the cave-"

"There is a back entrance. Try that." Beast boy's eyes light up at the suggestion. For a villain, Beast boy thought he's not half bad at video games.

"Okay, ya'll," Cyborg's voice cut into the silence. "Let's get this guy over to jail so I can finish kicking BB's butt at our game!" Beast Boy glared at Cyborg, knowing it would be the other way around. Control Freak just glared at the titans, knowing there was no way or. Or was it?

"Friend Robin! Here is the remote control device that Control Freak has used against us," Starfire said, picking up the all to famous remote control of their villain. Starfire turned it over in her hands and saw a red button on the back of the device. "Friend Robin, what is the purpose of this button?"

"It's the power button, Star," Robin explain the young alien princess. "When you press it, it turns on and off the remote."

"Oh, so it tells itself to work or not to work?" Starfire asked.

"Something like that," Robin smiled. "Why don't you press it?"

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea," Raven, the quietest and shyest titan of the five. "You don't know what that button is capable of doing. I mean, this is Control Freak we're talking about." She had a point.

"It doesn't do anything bad!" Control Freak said. The five young heroes glared down at him, unconvinced. "I swear! It just does like the bird boy said: turns the remote on or off!" after a few minutes of intense silence, Robin nodded.

"I believe him. Starfire, you want to press it?"

"That would be most glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, her emerald eyes almost glowing. Then, the alien princess, holding the remote in one hand, slowly pressed the button with the other. All the Titans held their breath, ready to attack if it was a setup, but nothing happened.

"Well, that's that," Cyborg said, and there was a huge rush of the Titans exhaling. I guess I'll take that and put it back in the tower." Cyborg reached out is metal hand towards the remote that Starfire was still holding.

"Well, Now we can go back and play some more Ninja Monkey 6-" Beast Boy started to say, but when the remote left Starfire's hand, there was a bright red light, and when it disappeared, Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were….. gone. Cyborg stared angrily at the villain

"What did you do to them?" He snarled

"I don't know!" Control Freak said, just as shocked as Cyborg. "It was the power button! Or was it?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

With a loud Thump, the Titans landed hard on a grassy yard. Groaning, the teenage heroes rose to their feet, bewildered of what just happened.

"Ow," Beast Boy groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why couldn't there be a softer landing?"

"But why did we land here in the first place?" Raven asked. The Titans looked around them, and quickly realized they were in some kind of neighborhood, with houses running up and down a street. The Titans themselves were standing in the front yard of a soft yellow house, with bushes and flowers covering the front and a cement walkway leading to the house from the driveway.

"Uh, I don't think that was the power button," Beast Boy said.

"Indeed," Starfire said. "Friend Cyborg, do you know-"Starfire started, but liked around and didn't see him anywhere. "Where is our friend?"

* * *

 

"I'm going to ask you again little man," Cyborg addressed Control Freak. "Where are my teammates?"

"And for the fiftieth time- I DON'T KNOW!" Cyborg was at Titans Tower, questioning Control Freak intensely. He knew he did something to his teammates, but making the villain talk was like a visit to the dentist's office.

"You said that the button was the power button!"

"Yes," Control Freak sighed, becoming frustrated with Cyborg asking the same questions over and over again.

"But when Star pressed it and gave it to me, they were gone!" Cyborg gritted his teeth, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, and I don't know why!" the villain retorted. "I made the remote, and the power button with it. It shouldn't have made anyone vanish!" Cyborg sighed, realizing this was going nowhere.

"Fine, but can you tell me if there was anyone, or anything, who either knows how to use it or has messed with it lately?" Control Freak thought for a moment.

"Yeah, actually, there was someone who wanted to improve the remote."

"Who?" Cyborg practically screamed

"I believe it was…. Gizmo."

 "Gizmo?" Cyborg was shocked. "You gave your remote to Gizmo?"

"Yeah. The remote was broken, and Gizmo said he could fix it." Control Freak explained. "Since I couldn't fix it since I couldn't figure out what was wrong, I just gave it to him and said 'Just fix it so I can get the Titans out of my hair.' Then he gave me one of his evil grins and replied 'I'll make sure those scum buckets never even see Jump City again.'"

 

* * *

 

"Cyborg, Come in! Cyborg, do you read me? CYBORG!" Robin was practically screaming into the communicator in his hand, trying to contact their mechanical friend, but only got static.

"I hope our friend has not been harmed," Starfire said, worry gleaming in her eyes.

"Man, I was looking forward to beating Cy!" Beast boy complained. Robin, Starfire, and raven glared at the Changeling. "What?" Beast Boy asked, looking innocent.

"Are video games all you can think about right now?" Raven asked.

"Well, yeah!" Their green friend retorted. Raven just rolled her violet eyes under the hood of her cloak.

"Okay, enough about video games! We have to figure out how to get out of here and find Cyborg!" Robin stated.

"But who can be of assistance?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe her," Raven suggested, pointing to the girl walking out of the opening garage door. She had chestnut brown hair that came just below her shoulders. She wore jeans and a white shirt that was decorated with hearts and peace signs. There was a trash bag in her hand and was putting it into a green trash bin next to the garage. She didn't notice the teenager on her yard, but robin decided to speak to the mysterious girl and get some answers. She had her back to the boy wonder when he approached her.

"Um, hey. I was wondering if I could ask you something." The leader said to the girls back.

"If the question is: Can you come out and play, then the answer is no," she said, her back still facing Robin.

"No, that isn't it," he explained.

"Then what is it?" the girl said, slamming the trash can lid and picking up the smaller trash baskets she brought out with her.

"I was wondering where my friends and I are," he stated.

"Are you new? Did you just move to the neighborhood or something-" She turned around to see who would ask such an odd question, but seeing who it was, she gasped.

"You're-you're-" she stammered, disbelief in her blue eyes

"Robin," he finished for her. He got that reaction from girls a lot. "The boy wonder. Yes, I know. But could you help me and my friends tell us where we are?"

"We?" the girl whispered. She looked over the titan's shoulder and practically screamed. "NO, you can't be real."

"What do you mean, we can't be real!" Beast boy asked. "Of course, we are real! It's the ears right?" he joked, but no one laughed.

"But-but you're the teen titans!" And with that, the young girl fainted, only to be caught in Robin's outstretched arms.

"Well, she was helpful," Raven said


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! hope you're all liking the story so far! i'm copying and pasting the chapters from fanfiction, and combining some short chapters together so there aren't as many! yeah editing!

Back in Jump City, Cyborg was patrolling the city, looking for Gizmo. Control Freak agreed to help Cy just because he wanted his remote back to normal (it didn't work since the Titans vanished) and knew it was better to be allied with him then fighting against him (for the time being).

"I think we should go look at H.I.V.E Academy," Cyborg suggested. "It's the most logical place to find him."

"Logical: yes. Hiding: no!" Control Freak argued. "If I know Gizmo (and I do) and if he knows about the Titans, then that is the first place he knows we'll search, so it's the last place we'll go."

"How are you so sure?" Cyborg countered, still not trusting him.

"Seeing as we're both 'villains'," Control Freak made quotation marks in the air. "We think alike when it comes to preventing getting caught from you lot." Cyborg snorted.

"Okay, so where do you suggest Gizmo would be?" Control Freak challenged. Cyborg opened his mouth, but closed it again, not wanting a fight. If they wanted to find Gizmo, they would have to figure out a way to get along with each other. Cyborg thought for a moment. If I were Gizmo, Cyborg pondered, where would I hide? Thin it clicked.

"The first place we have to look would be the last place would, right?" Cy asked.

"Yeah….." Control Freak answered.

"And the last place would be—the pizzeria! That twerp hates pizza, so he wouldn't expect us searching around the area for him!" Control Freak smiled.

"Now you're thinking like a villain!"

A few minutes later, the two boys arrived at the local pizza shop in search of their little "friend"

"How did you know he hated pizza?" Control Freak asked.

"Well, since I see his friend here but not him that gives you a pretty good hint. Also, once I was playing an online video game, and the name of my opponent was evil-pizza. Later that day, I hacked into the account and found out it was Gizmo's. Doesn't take much to put two and two together." Cyborg explained, opening the door to the restaurant.

"I always wondered why he tried to scare me with his pizza inventions. Too bad for him I absolutely love the meat lover's pizza!" Control Freak laughed.

"Hey, that's the best! I try to get BB to eat it, but he never agrees."

"Maybe he thinks he is eating one of his fellow brothers or something." They both laughed as if they have always joked about Beast Boy forever. It was weird to see a villain and a hero laughing together, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"Now, where would that little twerp be…?" Cyborg thought out loud. He heard his partner laugh. He looked at him quickly, but Control Freak only shook his head and chuckled some more. Cyborg looked over to where his ally was pointing, and couldn't help but laugh as well. Where else would you find a young billion who is good with electrons, then at a video machine? When the young teenagers approached Gizmo, the young villain was yelling at the screen that read GAME OVER.

"You stupid hunk of junk! I had a clear shot but you didn't $$^#$&^," Gizmo finished with some naughty words. He was about to play another game, but cyborg pulled the plug. Gizmo was so engrossed in the game that he didn't see cyborg actually pull it.

"What?" Gizmo screamed, causing several people to turn around and see what the matter was. "You stupid game! I swear, I will destroy more than your plug-" Gizmo was interrupted with a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around and realized slightly when he saw Control Freak. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"It's not what I want," Control Freak corrected.

"It's what we want," Cyborg said, coming out from behind the video slot. "And we want to know what you did to my teammates."

"And my remote!" Control Freak added.

"And what makes you boogie brains think I'll help you?" Gizmo sneered. The two friends just smiled.

"Cause if you won't, too bad. You don't have a choice." And with that, the two new allies ganged up on Gizmo, determined to make him talk. If not, there are always plenty of video games of his for them to destroy…..


	4. Chapter 4

Since the garage door was still opened. It was fairly easy for the Titans to enter her house. With Robin carrying the unconscious girl in his arms, the young heroes entered the house, with Raven using her mind to close the garage, and Beast Boy carrying the trash can the girl took out when they meet.

"Why do I have to carry the trash?" Beast Boy whined.

"Because you volunteered," Raven pointed out. Beast Boy took the cans because nobody else was taking them.

"Oh." When they entered the house, thought, Beast Boy decided to put the cans down and explore the house with his friends. The first place they entered was the kitchen. It was a nice size, with a microwave, oven, gas stove, a sink, and a black dishwasher. There was also a shiny wooden table, which out looked the back yard. Across from the kitchen was the living room, with a TV, computer, and two brown-green couches. Robin headed to the smaller of the two and gently laid the girl down.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Raven asked.

"Dude, Let's watch TV!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Uh, I believe the girl would not like us watching the television without her permission," Starfire said, but the Changeling just ignored the alien princess. He found the remote, pressed the red power button, and the screen turned on. There was some kid show on and Beast Boy was immediately engrossed with it. Starfire came over, sitting next to her friend and watch TV with him, leaning against the brown ottoman. Robin and Raven were sitting on the other couch, but their minds were not on TV.

"What are we going to do now?" Raven asked quietly, not wanting to wake the girl or be hushed by her two friends.

"I'm not sure," Robin admitted. "Well, we are stuck her until we can figure out how to get back to the tower, and the girl is our only hope right now." He motioned to the sleeping girl on the couch. Robin didn't want to confess that he felt partly responsible for the unconscious girl. The least he could do is make sure she will be safe.

"Well, we have to find out something," Raven said. "I mean, she knows us, and we don't know her."

"Everyone knows us," Robin replied. "And we can't really know everyone." Raven sighed.

"That may be, but I have to have a feeling that she knows us in a different way. I mean when she saw us, she said that we weren't real."

"She was probably just shocked that we were there," Robin suggested, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

"I know! But I just think there's something more…" Raven trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. They were both silent, the only noise was the TV show. The clock on the wall read 3:25 pm. Odd. The time on Robin's communicator read 11:25 am. The clock was four hours fast. Robin waited a minute and looked at the house clock again. 3:26. Then he looked at the communicator. 11:25. the clock wasn't fast, the communicator was broken! No wonder he couldn't reach Cyborg. Robin panicked, realizing something was wrong since his communicator never broke in the past. Then he forced himself to calm down, knowing full well that he wasn't going to figure anything out if he was angry.

Suddenly, he heard a whine from the deck. He looked at Raven to see if she heard it, but she was meditating. The leader decided to investigate the noise. Quietly, he got up and walked over to the door. He couldn't see anything, but he could still hear the whining. He gently opened the wooden door then the screen door. Instantly, three tiny bodies whipped passed. Dogs he realized. The girl owned three dogs. When the dogs saw that there were visitors, they instantly began jumping, licking, and yelping on Star and BB, who were on the floor and easiest to get to.

"Well, hello little furry friends!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging a brown poodle who was licking her face. "How are you today?"

"This is cool!" Beast Boy said, petting a black and white dog. "She's a dog lover!" The third one, however, didn't approach them like the others. He stayed back, cautious of whom these people were. Raven gave up meditating since she couldn't concentrate over the barking. She didn't like dogs, ever since Beast Boy was captured by an alien kid, and the titans mistook the kid's real dog as Beast Boy. The dog had a thing for Raven and she was the bait whenever they lost the dog. It took her days to get rid of all the slobber off her uniform.

However, when this white dog came over to her, he didn't pounce, lick, or even bark at her. He just laid down at her feet, lying his head on her foot. Raven didn't move for a moment, but slowly put an outstretched hand towards its head, and patted it gently. He lifted his white head, looking into her violet eyes. He reached towards her hand, gave it a few licks, and went back to resting on her foot. Raven couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Seems like he likes you," Robin said, seeing everything between the dog and her.

"Yeah," she breathed, still petting the dog. "I don't know why, nut the dog makes me feel more….. at ease." Even though she doesn't like dogs in general, she wouldn't mind liking this one. Suddenly, the small black and white dog ran from Starfire's lap and over to the girl on the couch, licking her fiercely. Robin started towards the dog, wanting it to stop licking her, but Raven put a mental block on Robin when he couldn't move towards the puppy, he glared at Raven. She just shook her head. After a minute, Robin nodded, realizing Raven wanted the dog to wake the girl. The sooner she was up, the sooner the titans could get home.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh!" the girl groaned, pushing off the dog licking her. "Taz, I'm up! You can put that tongue of yours away!" the girl slowly sat up with Taz desperately licking her. The Titans didn't move for fear of scaring the girl into fainting again but they wanted to see if she was a threat or not. Taz snuggled up next to the girl, her tongue never stopping, she chuckled.

"Someday Taz, you're going to wear a hole through your tongue." Her back was to robin and raven, who were looking at each other, trying to decide what to do. "Man, I had the weirdest dream." The girl exclaimed to Taz. "I mean, dreaming of the Teen Titans standing on your front lawn does render as weird. And I mean, fainting into the boy wonders arms? So Hollywood -damsel –in- distress- movie -girl type!" She laughed. "I think I am daydreaming of the Titans way too much! I mean, they aren't real. I mean they are, but only on television." The titans were bewildered. Television? Robin thought. Who is this girl?

Suddenly, the brown dog left Beast Boy and walked over to the girl, carrying something in her mouth.

"Hey Maggie, what do you have?" the girl leaned over and grabbed the object out of Maggie's mouth. "Where did you get this? It looks like a …. Communicator." It was BB's communicator, he quickly looked down and sure enough, his communicator was gone. "And why does it smell like old pizza?" she said, smelling it. "Oh, I see." She pushed Taz off her and stood up, communicator still in hand. No titans moved, for fear of what may happen next. She walked over to the ottoman, stopping on the other side.

"Beast Boy, I think my dog took this from you." She said to the ottoman. She couldn't him, but knew he was there. Beast Boy, however, didn't move. "Come one! I know it's you. Only you eat vegetarian pizza, and this reeks of black olives." Beast Boy still didn't move shocked that she knew about his pizza craze. After a few minutes, the girl shook her head. "Well if you don't want it, I guess I will just have to give it to-"she turned to face Robin and Raven on the couch. "-your leader, if it's okay with him."

Shock flooded their faces. How did she know they were here? How did she know about Beast Boy and vegetarian pizza? Who is she? The girl held an outstretch hand towards Robin, containing the communicator in it. Robin just stared at it, not attempting to take it.

"Well, do you want it or not?" Robin slowly reached his gloved hand towards the communicator, grasped it, and took it away from her. She nodded, satisfied. She looked down at the white dog still lying by Raven's feet. "Seems Hunter likes you." Raven looked at the girl.

"Who are you?" Raven finally asked the question out loud.

"Oh! I'm Nikki," Nikki said, slapping her hand to her forehead. "I guess I never formally introduce myself." Suddenly, Starfire came up to Nikki, overhearing the conversation. Starfire opened her mouth when Nikki raised her hand. "I live here, orange and yes." Everyone stared at her, shocked more than ever. "What?" Nikki asked. "I live here, my favorite color is orange, and I would love to be Star's friend."

"But how did you know the questions without me asking them?" Starfire asked.

"You asked those questions to everyone you meet," Nikki answered. "I just didn't want you asking then really fast. Saves you from asking in the first place." The titans stared at her, wondering how in the world she knew anything about them. "I'm hungry. You guys want anything?" before they could answer, beast Boys stomach growled loudly from behind the ottoman. Nikki laughed. "I'll start the pasta."

A few minutes later, Nikki and the Titans were seated at the table, pasta and water on each of their placemats. Starfire immediately chowed down, with Beast Boy following suite. However, Tobin and raven didn't touch their meal.

"It's not poisoned you know," Nikki joked, seeing their untouched bowls.

"I know," Robin said. "And I appreciate you making lunch and all but I can't figure why you would do it."

"Because Beast Boy was hungry, and I thought it would be nice to feed you guys…." Nikki replied, confused as to why Robin was asking her these odd questions.

"I just can't understand why you would do this since you said we were not real," Robin clarified. She still looked confused. "Before, outside, you fainted when you saw us-"

"Oh, that!" Nikki laughed. "I got overheated very easily, and so that is why I fainted. That's why I hardly go out in the summer." Robin nodded.

"I understand, but when you woke up on the couch, you said something about we were only real on T.V." Nikki tilted her head

"Yeah," she said in a don't-you-know-that voice.

"But I don't understand the TV part. How can we be real only on TV."

"That's because you are.' The titans just gave her a blank stare. Nikki took a deep breath. "You are an animated cartoon series created by DC comics, broadcasted on Cartoon Network. The Teen Titans series ended in 2006, but there was a movie-Trouble in Tokyo- that was released soon after. So, that is how you are only real on television because you are cartoon characters." Nikki gasped, explaining everything in one breath. The Titans stared at here, not believing what they just heard. "Was I not supposed to say that?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, the dogs are my dogs. Taz does love to lick! i also changed a few things from the original... my new favorite color is teal :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! here's the next chapter! I also went back to the previous chapters and fixed some grammar and spelling! yeah!

"Let me go, you hunk of junk!" Gizmo yelled, strapped to a chair in the Titans computer room. Cyborg and control Freak were standing opposite of him, trying to get some answers.

"What did you do with my team?" Cyborg asked for the fiftieth time.

"That's none of your concern, tin man!" Gizmo replied, struggling against his bonds. Control Freak was easier to question than Gizmo. Cyborg was losing his patience and he needed some answers. Now. He opened his mouth when Control Freak put his hand up, silencing him. He came over to gizmo, leaned both his hands on the arms of the chair and whispered for only gizmo to hear.

"Listen," Control freak whispered angrily, "I am not teaming with Cyborg."

"Why would I-" but Control Freak just put a hand over Gizmo's mouth.

"Listen, I am not Cyborg's friend," he continued. "But I won't be yours if you don't tell me what you did to my remote on the titans." Gizmo tried to protest, but couldn't due to the fact that a hand was covering his mouth. "I know you know what you did, and I know how to make you talk. I just don't think Jinx will like it." Gizmo's eyes were wide. He cared for Jinx, secretly loved her, but never admitted it out loud to anyone, except control freak. "I don't want to hurt her, but if you don't cooperate, I don't seem to have any other choice, now do I?" Gizmo gazed wide-eyed at him. Finally, he nodded. Control freaked took his hand away from gizmo's mouth so he could talk.

"Find, I'll tell you," gizmo gave up. "I read some book about how to travel to other dimensions. It explained how people can travel through alternate realms with a powerful enough controller."

"So your say my team is in another dimension?" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah, oil head." Gizmo retorted.

"But why did you use my remote?" Control Freak asked.

"Because you gave it to me, and wanted to use it to get rid of the Titans. I wanted to try it out, and your remote was all had to use at the moment." Gizmo sneered. Cyborg and Control Freak looked at each other, unsure whether to believe the boy or not. Control freak motioned towards the door Cyborg nodded and both walked out, leaving a grumbling gizmo behind them.

"I don't trust him," Cyborg confessed to Control Freak.

"I know," Control freak sighed. "But he is our only chance to get the titans back."

"What? You want my friends back? I thought you wanted gizmo to get rid of us!" cyborg said, shocked that Control Freak wanted to help him get his friend back.

"Yeah, I did want you guys out of my hair," Control freak agreed. "but I never wanted them to disappear, let alone into a different dimension." He sighed again. "Have you ever wondered why I always attack only at the movie shop?"

"No," Cy aid, caught off guard by his question.

"It's because I know you'll find me there, and I sort of like you guys fighting me. Don't get me wrong, I don't like the jail part, but I like our battles."

"But why?"

"Honestly, I have no real friends to be with. Sure, I say gizmo's my friend, but we never see eye to eye with most things. I fight you guys so I have something to do. I am not as evil as you think…"

"You're just lonely," Cy finished for him. Control freak nodded silently.

"Yeah, and when I fight with you, I feel I have something to in common with you all. Beast Boy with our obsession with video games; you with your knowledge of machines. I know I'll never be a part of your team, but sometimes I want to believe I am. And I guess I'm helping you because, well, I enjoy you." Cyborg was stunned. He never knew that he3 was so, well, alone. He fought them just so he wouldn't have to be alone. Cyborg remembered the time, right after the car crash that made him who he was today, and nobody wanted to be with him due to his appearance. He put a hand on Control Freak's shoulder.

"Until we can find my friends, you can be a Titan for a while." Control Freak looked at him, eyes shining.

"Really? But I'm that bad guy."

"Your not now." Cyborg said "now, you're the hero. After all, this is fixed, you can go back to taking over the movie theater and we will go back to taking you down." Control Freak laughed.

"You're on!"


	7. Chapter 7

"So wait, you're telling us that we're cartoon characters. Not actual people?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, that's what I just said," Nikki sighed, answering what like the hundredth time.

"But how are we characters of cartoons when we are sitting in here and not in the television?" Starfire asked, most confused by her lack of earth knowledge.

"Because this is all a dream, and I am only dreaming you all here." Nikki answered, standing up and heading towards the sink to wash her plates. Robin and Raven looked at each other, figuring out what to say to that. Robin decided to talk.

"Okay, so let's just say this is really a dream. Why is it that we're all having the exact same dream at the exact same time?" silenced greeted the question. Robin had a point. Why were they all in a dream at the same time? That is impossible.

"Hey, maybe we time traveled!" Beast Boy joked, trying to lighten p the mood.

"I seriously doubt we time traveled." Raven snorted.

"Maybe not time traveled." Robin said, thinking out loud. "But dimension traveled."

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Well, there is no logical explanation for all this being just a dream but it is possible that when Star pressed Control Freak's remote button, somehow it sent us to this dimension where we are all cartoon characters."

"That does sound logical" Nikki agreed, heading towards the table and sitting down finished with her dishes. "But the question is: how to get you back to your world." They were all silent, unsure of how to respond. Suddenly, Robin got out his communicator. It was still frozen at the time they left their world, and even though he tried to get it to work, nothing did. That is, maybe until now.

"Here," he said, handing the device to Nikki, who started at it quizzically.

"Why are you giving me your communicator?"

"Because it is not working, at least for me," Robin answered. "But maybe it will for you. I mean if we are in an alternate dimension, then the communicator would only work in our dimension."

"And you think since it's in my dimension, and I live in it, then I will only be able to use it," Nikki said, nodding in understanding. Robin smiled. She took the communicator and held it in her palm. "At least it doesn't stink of old pizza."

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, and everyone laughed. Nikki flipped open the top of the device.

"Well, your right Robin. It's working perfectly for me."

"Good," the boy wonder said, satisfied that his idea worked. "Now, if it's okay with you, could you please try to get through to our friend Cyborg and maybe figure out to get us back to the tower?"

"You bet," she replied. Thanks to the countless Teen Titans episodes she watched, Nikki was able to figure out how to use the communicator within moments. "Cyborg, come in Cyborg." She said into the built in microphone. She waited a few moments, but there was no response. She tried again and again, but receiving g the same result.

"Well, it was worth a try," raven said.

"Wait; let me try one last time." Nikki insisted, an idea popping into her head.

"Sure," was all raven said, Nikki took a deep breath. I just hope I won't screw up anything when I say this, she thought.

"Victor, calling Victor. Com in Vic." The Titans looked at her, wondering who in the world Victor was. A few seconds later, Cyborg's face came onto the screen.

"Yo, Robin, what took you so long-" but he cut himself off, realizing it wasn't robin he was talking to, but Nikki. "Yo, who are you?"

"I'm Nikki," she answered.

 

"Nikki?" Cyborg asked. Well, screamed. "Where are the Titans? What have you done to them?"

"Nothing," Nikki answered in a calm and control voice. "In fact, they are right here." Nikki stood up and walked over to Robin. He was about to grab the communicator from her when she shook her head. He nodded, remembering she had to hold it if they wanted to talk with Cyborg. She held it in front of they Boy Wonder's face so he could talk with his friend.

"Hi Cyborg," Robin said. "It's okay. Nikki is our friend, and she helped us reach you."

"Oh, that's good to hear, seeing as your in ANOTHER DIMENSION!" he yelled. He couldn't believe Robin was becoming friends to someone in a whole different universe.

"So you know that we are in an alternate dimension?" Robin asked, shocked that Cyborg figured out where they went to when he didn't even arrive with them.

"Yeah, Control Freak and I figured it out." Cy stated.

"Control Freak? But he was the one who sent us here!"

"No man, he actually didn't." and with that, he explained everything. When he was done, Raven intervened.

"So do you know how to get us back to our world?" Cyborg opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again.

"No," he finally said. "I can't figure out how to reverse the software so I can get you back."

"So you mean we're stuck here!" Beast Boy cried.

"Only until we figure out a way to reverse the software, that is." Cyborg repeated.

"We?" Robin asked.

"Control Freak and I."

"But Cyborg, he's the bad guy!"

"I know Robin, but we have to trust him. After all, he didn't know what Gizmo did to his remote in the first place." Robin sighed.

"Okay, but please try to figure it out as soon as you can." And with that, Robin looked at Nikki, who immediately closed the communicator.

"So at least we know we really are in an alternate dimension." Nikki said, trying to make light talk.

"So what are we going to do while we are here?" Beast Boy asked who was really bored.

"Perhaps friend Nikki would allow us to watch more of the television." Starfire said, looking up at Nikki. She nodded.

"Yes, you have my permission. However, let me lay down the rules if you are going to be staying here."

"Ah, rules? Really?" Beast Boy complained, but Raven elbowed him in the ribs. Nikki giggled.

"Yes BB. Rules. First off, my parents are out of town for another week so we have that long to figure out how to get you back." They all nodded. "Second, you can use the TV but there are two channels that you are not allowed to go on: boomerang (channel 24) and Cartoon Network (channel 32)."

"Why?" Starfire asked, perplexed as to why she was forbidden to go on those channels.

"Boomerang plays reruns of old TV shows, and one of them is your show: the Teen Titans. Same thing with Cartoon Network. The last thing I want to have happen is the how dimensional structure of the universe off whack because you saw yourself on in a different world then your own."

"We promise we won't watch those channels." Robin said, agreeing with her. He personally didn't want to wreck all of the different dimensions, however many there are.

"Also, only use the computer when I am with you. You may think that you are going to one site, but you reach another. Which means it is very easy to come upon a website about you (and trust me, there are a lot) and that could alter the dimension structure as well."

"So pretty much don't do anything or go anywhere that might involve wrecking the universe," Beast Boy confirmed. Nikki nodded.

"Yep. Everything else is pretty much free for all. There is food in the fridge whenever you get hungry. I'll go out tomorrow and get you guys some clothes while I'm at it. If anyone were to see you in your uniforms, that would be bad. Also, don't go into any of the rooms upstairs. Especially mine. I am pretty much like Raven in the sense of my room is off limits." Raven and Nikki smiled to each other, knowing how they each like their privacy.

"And I should as your leader that none of us should go out of this house without Nikki." Robin added. Nikki smiled, realizing how trusting the boy wonder was about her with watching over them, like a babysitter.

"Yep, I think that is another good rule." She looked at the clock, which read 6:18. "So with that, you guys can watch TV now." Starfire and Beast Boy practically flew to the couch, excited to finally get their minds off the current situation. "You guys want to watch?" Nikki asked Robin and Raven, who had not moved.

"Sure." They both shrugged, and the three of them headed into the living room to join Star and BB at the TV.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, the Titans were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Nikki was still asleep, having a shocking day yesterday. Last nigh, she helped the titans put sheets on the couches so they were able to have somewhere to sleep. Well, Robin and Starfire that is, since Beast By turned into a dog and slept in one of the doggie beds on the floor. (Maggie decided to sleep with Star on the couch). Raven was taking a shower upstairs, so Nikki decided to bring one of here parents mattresses down to the study so Raven could have some privacy. Bringing the mattress down the stairs was not easy, especially doing it quietly as to not wake the three sleeping Titans. Luckily, she didn't wake anyone up.

After a few minutes, Raven's bed was ready to be slept int. Nikki didn't tell her about it because she wanted it to be a surprise. Raven said she would just meditate and that does require a bed, they all protested, but later gave up, realizing Raven had her mind set. Nikki, however, preferred Raven have at least something to sleep on. So when she was all done making the bed, she decided it was time for her to lay on her own as well. Before she did, she wrote raven a note, and placed it on Raven's bed.

Later that night, Raven came down the stairs, done with her shower. She headed to the study, planning to meditate the whole night. When se saw the bed in there, she was unsure if it was for her or not. When she saw a note with her name on it, however, she knew that that bed was for her. She bent down, picked up the note, and started to read it.

Raven,

I know you didn't want a bed tonight, but I forbid you to sleep on the floor (like you would ). I thought sleeping on a mattress in the study would be better then meditating in the living room with Beast Boy (I wouldn't either!). Also, I know how much you like privacy, so I was trying to help you keep it. Anyway, I hope the bed will be comfortable. We have a long day tomorrow. (hope you don't' mind shopping malls!)

~Nikki

Raven smiled, surprised by the girl's kindness, she folded the note and stuck it into her cloak. It was still there this morning, and she actually had an undisturbed sleep for once.

"Ugh! Does Nikki have any tofu?" Beast Boy complained, looking in the fridge for something vegetarian to eat, but had no luck.

"There is cereal in the pantry," Robin suggested, he himself eating a bowl of Cheerios. "I doubt there is any meat in it."

"Oh, I knew that!" Beast Boy said, walking over to the pantry and getting some Corn Flakes.

"It is most kind of friend Nikki to let us stay in her home!" Starfire said, eating cheerios also, never having them before. She thought they were wonderful (well, she thought life was rainbows and sunshine), and thought the current situation they were in was no big deal. She was just happy that she made a new friend. "She is even going to take us to the mall of shopping!"

"It's the shopping mall," Nikki corrected, coming down the stairs. She had on purple sweat pants and a loose gray t-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a silver necklace around her neck.

"Friend, morning greetings to you!" Star practically cheered, hugging Nikki.

"Okay Star, you can let go now!" Nikki gasped from the strength of Star's hug. In the episodes, the power of her hugs could kill someone but they never died. Here? It would.

"Have I damaged you?" Star asked, releasing Nikki and looking at her, worry glazing her emerald eyes.

"No," Nikki replied. I have to teach Star proper English! She thought to herself. "And the mall is still a go. I was planning around one o'clock?"

"That would be glorious!" star staid, swirling in the air. Nikki rolled her eyes in Raven's direction, which rolled hers in return. They both shared a smile.

"You are really kind, but you don't have to take us shopping. Really." Robin said, finished with his cereal and drinking some orange juice.

"Yeah, you're right," Nikki said. "But you will have to have some clothes. I mean, you can't really walk around in the streets with your uniforms."

"But why-"

"Remember? You're a cartoon character?" Nikki reminded Robin, who temporarily forgot.

"Oh right."

"Dude, do you have any tofu?" Beast Boy asked Nikki, his cereal all done and still hungry.

"No, but we'll get some when we go out." Nikki promised. She went over to the bread basket, got two pieces of bread out of the bag, and put them in the toaster. "You know, not everyone likes tofu."

"What's wrong with tofu?" BB argued. "It's perfectly healthy!"

"If you're a animal turning vegetarian who can't keep his mouth shut for more then five seconds." She answered sarcastically. Raven smiled, put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Hey! That is not nice!" BB pouted, acting hurt. Nikki laughed.

"I'm kidding BB! There is some salad in the fridge, apples in the pantry, and bread over here! If you actually get up and look, maybe you won't be hungry!" Everyone laughed. Well, everyone except Beast Boy.

"Please friend Beast Boy. Do not be so unhappy! Nikki was only trying to help!" Starfire said, trying to smooth out the air in the room. "She even helped us get in contact with Cyborg!"

"Yeah about that," Robin said. "Why did you call him Victor when you were calling him?" Nikki was silent. Her toast was done, and she slowly started to put peanut butter onto each peace, trying to stall time. Finally, she came over to the table with the rest of the Titans.

"Remember how I keep telling you that here; you're only real in the TV?" She started.

"Yeah." The Titans replied in unison.

"Well, I went with Robin's advice to use the communicator because of this weird dimensional flip thing." Nikki continued. "Well, I was trying to reach him from this world to your world, and even though he is known as Cyborg here as well, that is only a, uh, nick name."

"Like a secret identity?" Raven asked. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah, Cyborg is his secret identity. See, you are not just a cartoon series, you are also a comic book series that was made into a cartoon series."

"Cool! So we're comic book characters!" Beast Boy exclaimed, always wanted to be one in his world.

"Yes and no," Nikki explained. "Remember how I said you were created by DC comics? DC stands for Detective Comics. They make several different comic book superheros: Superman, the Flash, and Batman…" Robin winched slightly at the mention of his old mentor, who he had not seen since their fight years ago. "Teen Titans were another comic. However, the comic is very different from the Teen Titans animated series. In the comic, the team mates (you) know each other's past, and real names. Since Cyborg's real name is mentioned in the comics, it was the only way to reach him in your world, since they both have the same names."

"And that's Victor, right?" Robin said.

"Yes. Victor. Victor Stone."


	9. Chapter 9

The easy part: getting the Titans to agree to go shopping with her.

The hard part: trying to get them from her house to the mall without being notice.

"But why must we hide ourselves from others?" Starfire asked, still not understanding the whole different dimension situation.

"Let's just say, if other people saw you, life would be much harder." Nikki simply answered. It was hard to explain everything to Starfire, but Nikki was trying her best.

"Anyways, your uniforms could use a wash, and it would take all day to clean them. That is also why I want to go out."

"Wash my uniform?" Beast Boy said in a shocked tone. "But this is my one and only priceless uniform! The ladies love purple on green!"

"Keep dreaming," Nikki rolled her eyes. She was looking at the clock that read 1:30. "Beast Boy, I bet we can find an even better outfit for you to wear, and it would probably attract more girls." His eyes light up at the mention of "more ladies." He ran to the bathroom to take off his cloths and change into a pair that Nikki found in her Dad's closet.

"Will I also attract more females with the outfit that we will receive?" Starfire asked. Nikki laughed.

"Yeah… but I bet Robin would love to see you in something more…. Extravagant." Nikki was talking about Star's signature pink tube top, short skirt, and pink boots. Nikki always wanted to see what Star would look like in a different outfit. "Anyways, you can change in the laundry room. There should be plenty of clean cloths for you to try on." Starfire was eccentric. She practically raced into the laundry room, quickly slamming the door behind her.

"Well, she's happy," commented Raven, who was sitting on the couch, already dress in one of Nikki's black jeans, dark blue shirt, and a hoodie. It actually looked good on her, besides her famous cloak she also wears.

"I'll be back. I want to see if Robin's okay." Nikki realized that he had been in the upstairs bathroom for a good ten minutes, way to long for anyone. She ascended up the stair, and knocked on the bathroom door which was closed.

"Yeah?" Robin's voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's Nikki. I wanted to make sure you're okay. You've been in there for a good 10 minutes and just wondering if you wanted any help."

"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice was muffled, almost as if he had been…crying.

"You don't sound it," Nikki replied. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Robin exclaimed. Nikki sighed.

"If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I'm your friend."

"I know that, it's just…" His voice trailed off. Neither talked for a few minutes, then Nikki realized why Robin locked himself in her bathroom.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually." She said to the door.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I mean your secret identity. Sooner or later, they're going to find out." There was dead silence. Nikki wasn't sure how Robin would respond to her statement.

"And you're saying you know who I am?" Robin's voice was filled with a mix of doubt and longing.

"How could I not? I know everything about you, from your parents' death to leaving batman. In fact, anyone who's anyone knows all about the Boy Wonder." Nikki explained, hoping she didn't sound snotty. Apparently she didn't, since Robin did snap back at her. In fact, he was silent again, probably processing what she just said.

"Hey Nikki!" Beast Boy's voice rang from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"When are we leaving?"

"In a few minutes." Nikki responded. She turned her attention back to the door. "Listen Robin, you have two choices. You can both stay in the closet and mope while we go out. Or you can come out, trust your friends, and tell them who you are."

"But I can't!" He protested, voice cracking. "How can I confess to my friends that I couldn't save them?"

"It's not your fault!" Nikki said. "It was never your fault. You were only ten, and you didn't know what to do. No ten years old would know what to do. You did, however, defeat Tony and avenged their deaths, the only thing you could have done, which you did."

"But-"

"Dick, stop blaming yourself!" Nikki practically shouted. Then realizing how angry she sounded, her voice softened. "I know how it feels. Even though my parents are not dead, they're never around. They're gone for most of the year, only visiting me on birthdays and maybe Christmas. The rest of the time they maybe only send a card every other month and call twice a year, if they remember. I know how you feel."

"Why-why did you tell me this?" Robin asked.

"I told you because I trust you. And if you trust your friends, you'll do the same. Now, I'm going down stairs and talk with your friends. You can come down if you want, but ultimately the choice is yours." With that, Nikki walked towards the stairs, and left Robin alone.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Beast Boy asked when she came down. He had on jeans and a blue polo shirt. Not the best, but a huge improvement.

"Just talking to Robin about today's plans," was all she said. A few minutes later, when everyone was heading towards Nikki's car, they heard someone descend the stairs.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed, her loose pale yellow shirt and sweats bluring together as she raced towards Robin. "Robin, I am so glad to see you have decided to join-" But she cut herself off, seeing the boy she thought was robin really wasn't. This boy had on kakis, a green-blue t-shirt, and had striking deep blue eyes. "Robin?"

"It's not Robin," the boy correct, brushing his jet black hair from his eyes. "It's Dick."


	10. Chapter 10

"Dick?" Starfire asked, bewildered of who this boy was. "Where is Robin?"

"Here." Dick simply stated. The titans looked around, trying to find their masked friend, but didn't find him.

"Is it too late to start another load?" he asked Nikki, a bundle of clothes tucked under his arm.

"No," Nikki replied, smiling. "Normal or permanent press?"

"Normal," Dick answered, and handed Nikki the clothes. Starfire gasped, seeing the familiar red, green, and yellow cape.

"What about the mask?" Nikki asked, holding up a mask that looked like Robin's.

"Hand wash would be best, but you can through it in with the other clothes if you want." He replied, running a hand through his jet black hair. Nikki left with the bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, unsure if this boy called Dick was her friend or had done something to the Boy Wonder.

"Yeah Star." He replied, his blue eyes locking into her emerald ones. "It's me, just, well, without my costume."

"Cool!" Beast Boy said. "I always wanted to see you without your mask!" Raven smacked her hand on his head. "Hey! What you do that for?" Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Nikki asked, coming back from the laundry room, the wash started.

"Yeah, let's go." Dick/Robin said, and walked towards the garage, hands in pockets. The titans were still in shock about their new friend's identity. Nikki could sense this.

"We'll explain in the car." She grabbed the keys off the table, and headed towards the car, the rest of the Titans following behind her.

"Wow, so you're an acrobat?" Beast Boy said 15 minutes later.

"Yeah, until 6 years ago," Dick replied. He had just finished telling his friends about his life as a Flying Grayson, being raised by the Batman, then their huge argument that caused him to quit.

"That is most unsettling that Tony Zucco killed your parents," Starfire said, eyes glistened with tears from Robin's long story.

"Yeah, it was," Robin sighed. There was silence after that. Robin did not wish to share any more of his past to his friends, and his friends did not ask him to. Nikki was driving, with Raven up front with her. Raven did not say a single thing throughout Robin's story, nor did was she saying anything now. They were about 15 minutes away from the mall, so Nikki decided to put some music on to lessen the tension. She plugged her IPod into her car's music player, pressed the shuffle button, and pressed play.

 

I'm trying not to pretend,  
It won't happen again and again like that.  
I never thought it would end,  
'cause you got up in my head, in my head like that.  
And made me happy, baby, love is crazy,  
So amazing, but it's changing, re-arranging,  
I don't think I can take anymore

 

'Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down,  
And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.  
Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,  
And it's burning for forever and always.  
You gotta let it go and be on our way  
And live for another day,  
'cause it ain't the same, my baby.  
Watch it all fall into the ground  
No happy ever after, just disaster.

I didn't want it this way,  
I only wanted to say I loved you right.  
But now you're walking away,  
And leaving me here to stay,  
So foolish of me to wait for you to realize  
All the things I gave you, made you,  
Changed you, your dreams came true  
When I met you, now forget you,  
Don't want anymore

 

'Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down  
And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.  
Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,  
And it's burning for forever and always.  
You gotta let it go and be on our way  
And live for another day,  
Cause it ain't the same, my baby.  
Watch it all fall into the ground  
No happy ever after ‒ just disaster.

You shot the bullet, you shot the bullet that killed me,  
Not feeling my heart beat, and now I was dying.  
I am through it, I-I am through all the agony,  
And now my eyes are drying, trying,  
No more crying,  
Lying's just a game.  
So disaster strikes,  
And I'm alright  
'cause my love's on his way... yeah  
Burning up forever and always... yeah

 

'Cause the walls burned up, and our love fell down,  
And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.  
Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,  
And it's burning for forever and always.  
You gotta let it go and be on our way  
And live for another day,  
'Cause it ain't the same, my baby.  
Watch it all fall into the ground  
No happy ever after ‒ just disaster.

'Cause the walls burned up, and our love fell down,  
And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.  
Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,  
And it's burning for forever and always.  
You gotta let it go be on our way  
And live for another day,  
'Cause it ain't the same, my baby.  
Watch it all fall into the ground  
No happy ever after ‒ just disaster, just disaster woah

Burning up for forever and always, oh woaheyy.. yeah.

 

A few minutes later, instead of the mall, Nikki parked her car in front of a salon.

"Friend Nikki, I thought that we were going to the mall of shopping."

"We are Star, but you and BB need a major change in appearance."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked. "It's my ears, right?" Nikki laughed.

"That and your skin is grass green and Star's hair is lipstick red. I can't have you guys out looking like that." She motioned to BB's skin and Star's hair through the rear view mirror.

"I think it would be glorious for us to fit in with the other people here." Starfire agreed. She opened the car door. "Friend Beast Boy, will you join us?" She said over her shoulder, waiting for Beast Boy to get out. He shrugged, and climbed over.

"You guys can wait in the car if you want," Nikki said to Raven and Dick. "Both of you look normal enough and should be fine in 'my world'" Nikki maid air quotes. All of them laughed.

"Sure, it's fine. Maybe we can get a hold of Cyborg and see how he's doing," Dick said.

"Sure, but you need me…Wait! I got an idea." She reached down to the glove department under her seat, opened it and pulled out a chord. "See if this fits." She said; handing one side of the chord to Dick. He grasped it, and took out his communicator. He opened a flap with a URL plug and plugged the chord in. Fortunately, they were a perfect match. She then plugged the other end of the chord into a jack below the radio.

"It's my cell charger. The chord will help connect you to Cy (hopefully)." Nikki explained to Raven who raised her eyebrows at the chord. "So you guys talk to Cy while I get these to a complete makeover!" With that, she shut the door and walked into the salon with BB and Star following at her heels. Dick flipped open his communicator and called Cy.

"Well, it's about time!" Cyborg exclaimed, his face popping up immediately after Dick called him. "I was wondering when ya'll would-" Cyborg gasped.

"What?" Dick asked, puzzled at his friend's curious behavior.

"Who are you?" Cy demanded. Dick realized that he wasn't in his Robin costume any more, and quickly explained this to Cyborg.

"Really? Sweet!" Cyborg commented after Dick explained everything.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, how is Control Freak's remote coming along?" Dick asked, quickly changing the question.

"Well, besides the fact that it keeps zapping electronics to life and me having to prevent them attacking the city, I would say it's working."

"But what about the software that brought us here?" Raven asked, still in the passenger seat.

"Apparently, after it zapped you all into that dimension," Cyborg pointed towards Dick, indicating where he was. "it destroyed to software so it can't send you back." Dick sighed in frustration.

"Did you talk to Gizmo about this?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, but getting him to talk is like making a cat speak dog." Cyborg shook his head. "I'm trying all I can. I don't think I will be able to fix it in a week."

"But Nikki's parents are coming in a week!" Dick said.

"That's your problem, not mine," Cyborg responded. There was a loud crash in the background. "Look, I have to go. It's probably another robot come to life." And with that, Cyborg disconnected the call.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Raven asked.

"For now, act as normal as possible," Dick advised.

"Well, that will be easy," Raven said sarcastically. "I wonder when Beast Boy and Starfire will be done." She noticed that they have been in there a good half an hour.

"They'll be done eventually-" Dick stopped talking abruptly. Out of the salon came Nikki, looking they way she normally did. It was the people following that he recognized. He knew the girl was Starfire, but she looked totally different. Her hair was no longer a fiery red, but a strawberry red. her short eyebrows were also died and lengthen to normal length. Her nails were also done, in an extravagant deep violet French pedicure.

What was the most shocking was Beast Boy. His hair was no longer green, but chestnut brown. His skin was also not green, but the normal pale that it should be. Even his pointy ears were no longer pointy, but round and smooth like a normal person's. Raven and Dick started at them until they reached the car. Beast Boy opened the door and let Starfire in first. When she was in (sitting next to Dick of course) Beast Boy followed into the car, shot the door, and sat down as well. Nikki climbed into the driver's seat, a wide grin on her face.

"So, what do ya'll think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is disaster by Jojo :)


	11. Chapter 11

Dick and Raven kept staring at Star and Beast Boy, unable to say anything.

"Well, do you guys like it?" Nikki asked them, turning around to look at both their shocked faces.

"Wow," was all Dick could say. He was looking at Star, yet she wasn't the Star he knew. This new girl was so striking in beauty that Dick was wondering if this was another girl and Starfire was still inside the salon.

"Nikki, how did you do this?" Raven asked, staring more at Beast Boy then Star. One minute he was the green ball of energy they all knew him as, and know he was a total chick magnet.

"Thank my stylist, Amanda," Nikki said, turning the car back on and backing out of the parking lot. "I explained to her that I had a slumber party and couldn't wash off the 'face paint' from Beast Boy or the 'hair dye' from Star's hair. And she was at them in the blink of an eye.

"But how did she get Beast Boy's ears smooth?" Raven asked, turning slowly back to face Nikki.

"Oh, I told her that we were putting on elf ears for a costume contest and they would come off. I explained that cutting them would just hurt BB more and put on this wax stuff and somehow smoothed out his ears."

"And she did a glorious job as well!" Star said, tucking a strand of her new dyed hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, she must have gone through at least five packages of skin pain and a few bottles of wax on me!" Beast Boy joked, examining his new "colored" hands.

"So, change of subject," Nikki said, stopping at a red light. "What did Cyborg say?"

"He needs more than a week to fix the remote," Dick said, finally turning his head to face Nikki. "But your parents are coming at the end of this week-"

"Oh, that can be easily fixed." Nikki quickly interrupted. She pulled out her cell phone, pressed a few buttons, and put it up to her ear. "Hey, mom it's me… yeah, I'm fine, just wondering how Paris is… Yeah…hmmm… out of curiosity, are you coming home this week? Yeah…oh… no, that's fine. Thanks…love you too. Bye." Nikki hung up the phone and dropped it back in her purse. "That was my mom. She said she won't be home for another month or two."

"Another month?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How long have they been gone so far?"

"Let's see… about three months since yesterday." Nikki answered, stopping to let an elderly man cross the road.

"Wait, so you've been home alone for three months?" Dick said, shocked at how long Nikki has last seen her parents.

"Oh, that's nothing," Nikki said casually. "The longest was a year with a few phone calls and occasionally a letter or e-mail."

"That's most terrible!" Starfire cried. "Parents should never be away from their children for that long." Nikki only shrugged.

"Well, that's what you get when your mom is the CEO of a famous cosmetic's company and your ad is a producer for movies that travel throughout the world. It's no big deal." Nikki pulled into the mall's enormous parking lot. After several minutes, she found a spot near the food court. "Anyone hungry?"

"I'm starving!" Beast Boy proclaimed, opening the car door. "I hope they have tofu!" Nikki laughed.

"I doubt it, but we may be able to find some vegetarian food." With that, the five teenagers piled out of the car and headed to the food court.

"that was most delightful1" Starfire exclaimed, finishing a chicken burrito from the Taco Bell food store.

"Yeah, it sure was good." Dick agreed, also eating a chicken burrito but with chips.

"And they even had a vegetarian Menu!" Beast Boy added, having just eaten a vegetarian Taco. Raven didn't have much but did have some tea and a small beef burrito.

"Glad you all liked it," Nikki said, sipping some Dr. Pepper. She also had a beef burrito as well.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Beast Boy asked practically bouncing in his chair with excitement.

"Well, first we'll go shop in some stores then-"

"Did I hear the word 'shop'?" interrupted a female's voice. It belonged to a brunette with short layered hair, deep brown eyes, and fairly thin came walking up. Nikki laughed at this girl's statement.

"only you would run at the word 'shop' Abby!" Nikki said, getting up and giving the girl named Abby a hug. When they released each other, Abby looked over at the titans.

"Who are your new friends here?" Abby asked.

"Oh, this is Dick and Raven," Nikki answered, pointing at both the teenagers, who nodded at Abby. "And these two are Beas-Logan and Kori," Nikki said, correcting herself at the last moment. Beast Boy and Star looked quizzically at her, she shook her head, and they took it as a motion to keep quiet, which they did.

"Nice to meet you all," Abby said. She turned back to Nikki. "Do you mind if I join you guys?"

"Fine by me," Nikki shrugged. Abby's eyes lighted up.

"Great! Let me call my mom and tell her I'm with you." She then walked to a quiet corner to phone her mom.

"Why did you rename us?" Starfire/Kori asked.

"Because I wanted to give both you guys names to keep the identities a secret." Nikki explained "Logan is Beast Boy's last name and I thought Garfield was not going to go well. Kori is short for your Tamaran name: Koriand'r . Actually, it's a pretty common girl's name." Star/Kori was shocked but pleased.

"Yes. On my home planet, my sister often called me Kori. It is just weird to hear it again." Nikki smiled. Then they saw Abby came running over, a wide smile covering her face.

"My mom said yes!" Abby squealed. "Let's go! I heard that Dillard's is having a 60% off sale for the entire store!" Abby was pulling Nikki's arm, eager to start shopping. Nikki looked over her shoulder, beckoned her friends to follow, and the six friends headed over to Dillard's to find on sale bargains.


	12. Chapter 12

"That was the best time ever!" Abby said, holding several bags in each hand and heading to Nikki's car.

"Yes, it was most glorious!" Kori said, also holding several bags. Nikki insisted in paying for all the clothes the Titans got. "I love the mall of shopping!" Abby laughed.

"You're funny Kori!" Nikki got the car keys out of her purse and opened the trunk, everyone put their bags in it then climbed into the car with Abby sitting up front and Raven in the back. "You sound so much like Starfire!" Everyone froze. Did they hear what they thought they heard?

"Excuse me?" Kori asked, nervous that Abby caught their well-hidden identities.

"You know, Starfire of the Teen Titans?" Abby asked in a don't-you-know-them tone. "She's the bubbly girl who is a princess of a planet called Tamaran. She was captured by the Gordanians, escaped to earth, helped form the Teen titans, and has really bad grammar. Ring a bell?' the teens just stared at her unable to speak. The silence was broken when Nikki opened the driver's door, having just finished rearranging the bags in the trunk. When she saw the Titans staring at Abby, Nikki asked what was wrong.

"Oh, Kori just reminded me of Starfire, and I was explaining to them who she was," Abby answered. Instead of shocked Nikki laughed.

"Seriously Abby! You've been watching too many Titans shows!"

"I do not!" Abby protested. "I maybe only watch ten a night!"

"That's classified as 'too many'" Nikki pointed out. She turned the car on and left the parking lot.

"Well, sorry," Abby said sarcastically. "I can't help it if Starfire's my favorite Titans."

"I am?" Kori asked. Abby laughed.

"NO, I was just messing with you acting like Starfire Kori!"

"Stop messing with her!" Nikki scolded but had a smile on her face. "Starfire is nice but you talk about her as if you meet her!" Abby rolled her eyes.

"I think you haven't been watching enough Teen Titans," Abby said. Nikki just rolled her eyes.

"Sue me. Anyways you can stop talking about Starfire and her background now."

"Why?" Abby asked, confused.

"Cause we're at your house," Nikki answered, pulling into the driveway of a deep blue house.

"Oh, I didn't notice we were here!" Abby said.

"That's because you were too caught up in the Teen Titans you can't even recognize your own house!" Nikki joked, setting her car in park.

"Uhm! Until they redo Things Change, I will forever be talking about them!" Abby replied, opening the car door.

"Redo things change," Nikki mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Abby asked, leaning her head in the car, about ready to leave.

"Nothing," Nikki answered. She shook her head then smiled up at Abby. "Anyways, I'll see you later then?"

"Of course!" Abby said. She then turned to face the still shock Titans. "See you guys later!" And with that, she closed the door and walked up to her house. Nikki waited until her friend was safely inside before she left. For a few minutes, everyone was silent, until Kori interrupted it.

"So I really am a cartoon character?" Nikki sighed.

"Yes, you are. I'm sorry about Abby by the way. She can be a real chatterbox sometimes."

"Yeah," Starfire said. She was still processing over wait had just happened in the last few minutes.

"So what did she mean about you not watching enough Teen Titans?" Dick asked, putting a hand on his girlfriend to comfort her. He could tell that she was having a hard time figuring it all out.

"Well, the series ended in 2006 with Things change," Nikki explained, turning on the street where her house was. "A year later Trouble in Tokyo came out. Then after that? Nothing. Everyone was really depressed that there would be no more seasons and some still are. I still am a fan, but really haven't watched much of it lately." Nikki pulled up to her driveway, pushed the button to open the garage, and then parked. The Titans got out, took the bags out of the trunk and headed inside. All were greeted with a warm welcome by the dogs, who were soon quieted when Beast boy/ morphed into one and quieted them down.

"So how much have you seen one our episodes?" Beast Boy asked, sitting on the couch next to Raven.

"Everything, pretty much," Nikki answered, sitting on the ottoman and facing them. "Everything from Cyborg leaving the team, to Robin's date with Kitten to Terra betraying you all."

"Terra was in them?" Beast Boy asked stunned with this news.

"Yeah," Nikki shrugged. "I pretty much saw it all. From the first time you all meet, to the time she became Slade's apprentice to the time she joined high school." The Titans stared at her. This was too much, yet they were in an alternate dimension.

"So pretty much you've seen us since we meet until our trip to Tokyo," Raven clarified. Nikki nodded.

"If you think about it, it's not that bad. Just think about it as someone filmed a documentary about you guys and filmed everything that you all did. Fight, villains, everything."

"Okay, okay," Dick said, taking everything in. "So we're cartoon superheroes. Fine, but how exactly are we going to get back?"

"Well, thank my parents we have more time to figure it out," Nikki said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i said this before but I LOVE YOU ALL! okay that's all :)


	13. Chapter 13

Nikki was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, nervously biting her ails. It was a nasty habit but she only did it when she was nervous or thinking. The Titans had been with her for a few weeks and she still hadn't come up with an idea of how to get them home. She constantly checked in with Cyborg, but always got the same disappointing answer: The remote is still not fixed. In the meantime, she was trying to keep her friends entertained; but was running out of ideas for that as well. She flung herself on her bed, frustrated with herself. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Nikki, its Abby!" her friend replied.

"Oh, hey Abby." Nikki rolled over onto her back. She wasn't in the mode to talk to her friend, but was too polite to tell her.

"Look, I called to see if you could help me," Abby replied.

"With what?"

"See, my cousins are coming over and I need to clan the house. I won't be able to get it done before they arrive and was hoping you could come here and help me."

"Umm," Nikki mumbled. She wanted to help nit was nervous with leaving the titans alone.

"Please! It would really mean a lot to me!"

"Oh, okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. You owe me big."

"Thank you! And I will so totally pay you back!" Abby squealed, and then hung up. Nikki sighed. She rolled off her bed, grabbed the car keys off her dresser and went down the stairs. The Titans were watching The Voice with Star and BB petting Maggie and Taz and Raven Petting Hunter. Dick was reading a book next to Starfire.

"Just so you all know, I'm going out for a little bit to help Abby get ready for her cousins coming over," She announced, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Can we come?" Beast Boy asked, turning around to face her. It's been a few weeks, and his "disguise" had worn off. His skin was back to its usual grass green and the wax also wore off and revealed his pointy ears. Since Nikki wasn't planning on going out with the Titans (she took them to every place she could show them and they now hung around the house for lack of things to do) there was no need to go to the salon and give BB another "touchup".

"Not this time," Nikki smiled. "I won't be gone long anyways. Just stay here and watch some more movies." Then, after good-byes and a bone crushing hg from Starfire (whose hair was still dyed) Nikki left and the Titans were home along for the first time.

"So, what do we do now?" Raven asked, now giving hunter a belly rub.

"Well, we could-never mind." Dick said, thinking out loud.

"No, what?" Raven prodded.

"Well she's gone and won't be back for a while. I was thinking about finding out more about us," Dick explained.

"And how-Oh, no you don't!" Raven ordered, having figured out what he wanted to do. "You heard what Nikki said! IT could destroy time itself!"

"Please, what are you guys talking about?" Star asked. During the last few weeks, Nikki helped improve Star's English, and did a pretty good job at it.

"He wants to look up the Teen Titans episodes," Raven explained. Starfire gasped.

"Dick, that's insane! Nikki said-"

"I know what she said Star!" Dick interrupted. "But we're going no where. Maybe if we watch a few of these s episodes, them maybe we can figure out how to return home." The tow girls glared at him.

"I think it's a good idea," Beast Boy said quietly. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Dick asked, shocked that Beast Boy actually agreed with him. He usually disagreed with everything the leader said.

"I said it's a good idea," Beast Boy repeated slowly. "I mean, we haven't gotten anywhere. I think we should go with his plan." Raven shock her head.

"So you're okay if the whole space time continuum is destroyed?"

"Well, it would be if we just sit back and not do a thing. The only way to know is to try. What have we got to lose?" everyone was silent. For once, Beast Boy had said something logical, a very unusual thing to hear.

"Fine," Raven relented, "But if we all die, don't say I didn't warn you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating! it's been a hectic few weeks! thanks for understanding! hope you like it!  
> (ps terra is coming soon :))


	14. Chapter 14

Nikki pulled into Abby's driveway, killing the engine. She put her keys back into her purse and got out of the car. She was worried about the Teen Titans. She had a pretty good guess that they are looking up themselves as she walked up to Abby's front door. She wouldn't blame them. If she were in their shoes, she would have done the same thing. However, if they screw up the universe, Nikki was the first to kill them. (Liked it mattered, since they were all going to die later in this case…).

When she arrived to Abby's porch, she heard a loud crash. She quickly opened the door with the spare key Abby gave her.

"Abby? Where are you?" Nikki yelled, worried something happened to her friend.

"I'm in the living room!" Abby's voice yelled back.

"Is everything okay? I heard a crash in here!" Nikki said, entering the living room. Abby was on the floor with a huge box opened in front of her.

"I'm fine," Abby said. "I just dropped the box a little too rough on the floor. Nothing broke, thank God!" she pulled out a plastic bag of what looked like streamers.

"Here, let me help," Nikki said, kneeling on the floor besides Abby and starting to empty the box.

"Thanks again for coming over at such a short notice. I really appreciate it!" Abby confessed, opening a bag of balloons.

"No problem. What kind of party is this anyways?" Nikki asked, wondering why they were opening party decorations that looked more suitable for a birthday then a reunion.

"Apparently my parents want to surprise my cousins with decorates," Abby answered sarcastically. "I swear my parents over do things way to much!" Nikki laughed. "So, anyways, how is the gang?"

"They're good. Nothing really exciting to say," Nikki answered, wondering how the five teens were holding up on they're own.

"That was the most freakish thing I ever saw," Beast Boy said slowly, eyes wide open.

"Freaky? More like creepy!" Dick said. The girls were silent, swallowing what they had just seen. They decided to go on Nikki's computer and look up some Teen Titans episodes to watch (Which was on a website called YouTube, some kind of movie watching website). Finally, after a few minutes of searching, they clicked on the one that said "Final Exam". While watching it, all of the memories from their first encounter with the HIVE came flooding back.

"Well at least the world didn't die!" Beast Boy joked, but everyone was too stunned to label it as funny or stupid. Finally, Raven got up and went over to the computer. She typed in the Search bar on YouTube Teen Titans music videos, and clicked enter. She remembered hearing Abby mention something about a teen titan's music video she watched. A minute later, a list of videos popped onto the screen. She scrolled down until she saw a picture of Robin and Star. The title read: Teen Titans Mine Rob/Star. She clicked on that and sat down.

"What did you click on Raven?" Dick asked, seeing his superhero name on the screen. She didn't say anything, just let the video play.

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

The moment I could see it

Yes, yes I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put our arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bill to pay, we got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes this s what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put our arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You mad ea rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

And I remember that fight 2:30 am

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Brace myself for the goodbye

Cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said I'll never leave you alone

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Yes, yes do you believe it?

Yes, yes we're gonna make it now

Yes, yes I can see it

I can see it now.

Robin and Starfire were at a state of shock after the video ended. The whole video had clips of them, some good some bad. Robin was most shocked at the middle when it said the fight and he was grabbing Starfire and yelling at her in the rain accusing her of not seeing Slade (Author's note: part from haunted). If this was only a small bit of what they saw as them in a cartoon episode, how much haven't they seen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Taylor Swift "Mine"
> 
> also... terra next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where terra arrives!

Nikki opened Abby's front door to leave.

"Thanks so much for your help!" Abby said, give Nikki a hug good-bye.

"It was fun. And we did it in only two hours!"

"You should probably get going," Abby suggested, releasing her friend.

"I'll see you later then?" Nikki asked, stepping onto the front porch.

"You bet your life you will!" They laughed. Nikki climbed into her car and backed out of the driveway. A few minutes later, Nikki arrived at the park. She turned off the car and sat in silence for a few minutes. Even though it was 6pm, there was no one in the park, which was good for Nikki. She climbed out of the car and walked towards the swings, sitting down and gently swaying on it.

Getting the Titans home is going to something big, she thought to herself. Let see. According to Cyborg, the remote was supposed to send five Titans to this realm, but instead only four arrive. The remote can't send the Titans here back because why?

"Because there are not five here!" Nikki realized out loud. Cyborg's circuits probably intercepted the remote's circuits which caused him to stay at Jump City instead of coming here! So that means for the Titans to go back home, Cyborg has to find another Titan who has lived with the main five for a significant amount of time, transport them here. Since the same number that entered (or in this case, was programmed to enter) must be the exact number to leave, that is the only way to get the titans home! "But what Titan can we send here?" Nikki snapped her fingers. "I am such a genius!" she took out her phone and dialed Cyborg, who pick up almost immediately.

"For the last time, I have not figured out how to fix the remote yet!" Cyborg said, assuming that was the answer to why Nikki had called.

"But I think I have," She said. She quickly explained her thinking process to him, who listened intently.

"That makes sense," he said after Nikki was done. "Now we just have to figure out who to send."

"I also figured that out as well," Nikki smiled.

"And who is that?"

"Terra."

"Wait, you want me to find Terra and somehow send her to your place?" Cyborg restated, stunned. Terra was the last Titan that he would have thought of.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Nikki said.

"But Terra isn't even around. I mean, a few months after she turned to stone, she vanished. Then Beast Boy was crazy and saying that he saw Terra and was always gone looking for her."

"Beast Boy wasn't crazy. Terra is truly back and at the high school as Beast Boy probably tried to explain to you. I watched the episode" Nikki folded her arms. Cyborg said, leaning back against the round couch in the main room of the tower. It was hard to believe her, but when she explained to him about the episodes and how accurate they were, Cyborg had no choice but to go with her plan.

"Okay I'll find Terra and somehow convince her to help you."

"It's won't be easy." Nikki said. "She will say that she doesn't know you and try to convince you that she can't do anything. Whatever you do, do not give up."

"Dude, nothing is easy right now."

The high school was a ten minute drive from the tower. When Cyborg reached the school, he parked in the lot and climbed out of the car. The only problem was not only trying to convince Terra to help Nikki, but how to find Terra. It didn't take long, because he spotted her sitting under a tree, doing what looked like homework. Before he left, he and Nikki agreed to keep his communicator on so Nikki could hear what was being said on her cell.

"Hey," Cyborg said to Terra when he arrived. Terra looked up started, then frowned in annoyance.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, but we have bigger problems then some exam or something, Terra." She winched at the sound of the name.

"Sorry, I'm not Terra," she whispered, tilting her head back to her book. Some of her blonde hair that was tucked behind her ear fell in front of her face.

"Look Terra, I don't have time," Cyborg said, losing some of his patience. "I know you still remember and it's time to stop running from the past." Terra's hand clenched into a fist.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, not looking up to face him. Cyborg took a deep breath.

"Terra-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She yelled, standing up so suddenly that the book on her lap went flying feet away from her.

"Terra, please don't yell." Cyborg said, his voice calm but with an edge.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL THAT YOU CAN PUSH AROUND!" Terra looked like she was about to storm off when Nikki's voice stopped her.

"And I don't blame you."

"Who was that?" Terra asked, forgetting to yell.

"Nikki," Cyborg answered. He pressed a few buttons, and Nikki appeared. Well, more like a hologram of Nikki. She requested that if things got out of hand, she would start to talk and Cyborg would project Nikki's image so she could talk to Terra. Cyborg did this by re-wiring the circuits that made it able to talk to Nikki to another wire that allowed him to project images' or people.

"Thanks Cy," Nikki smiled. Terra was shocked.

"Look if this is some kind of game-"

"It's not a game," Nikki said. "Boys just aren't good at explaining stuff."

"Hey!" Cyborg said. Terra crossed her arms, but her face softened a little.

"Look, I know it's hard to face the past-"

"Stop saying that." Terra said, but at least she wasn't yelling. "You don't even know about my past."

"That may be true, but I know more then you know your Highness." Nikki answered. Terra's jaw dropped open as well as Cy's.

"What?" he asked.

"Cyborg, this is Princess Terra. Princess this is Cyborg." Nikki said, introducing the two.

"How did you know? I thought I kept it a secret-" Terra stopped herself abruptly, realizing what she just said. Nikki smiled softly.

"Terra, I'm not trying to scare you. I'm trying to ask your help."

"Yeah right," Terra said sarcastically. "Look at a fine job I did trying to help others. It almost got Beast Boy killed." Terra decided that it was useless to deny she didn't know anything. She already messed up on that.

"It doesn't matter about messing up," Nikki said gently. "It matters that in the end you followed through with your heart." Nikki smiled, which cause Terra to smile.

"Yo," Cyborg said. The girls jumped, forgetting that a guy was listening in to a very girly talk. "I don't mind this making up moment, but time is ticking."

"But what am I exactly going to help with?" Terra asked. Nikki quickly explained everything that happened through the last few weeks.

"Wow," Terra said when Nikki finished.

"So are you willing to help us?" Cyborg asked. Terra bit her lip.

"It's your choice Terra," Nikki said. "It's your life to do as you wish. But remember: It's never too late to do the right thing." Then she held out her right hand. "Will you help us?"

It was nearly seven o'clock when the Titans decided to shut down Nikki's laptop and start setting the table. Nikki called to say she was bringing home pizza and a little gift. The Titans were a little curious about the gift, but decided not to dwell on it to much. Once they finished setting the table, they decided to sit back in the living room. Maggie automatically jumped up and snuggled into Beast Boy's lap.

"Well, at least the world didn't end," Beast Boy joked, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't care if it was funny. He just hated awkward silences.

"I just hope we don't get into trouble," Starfire said. Suddenly they heard the garage door open.

"Well, we'll see now," Raven muttered.

"Hey everyone!" Nikki said, oddly cheerful. "I brought you all pizza!" She set three different boxes down. The titans rushed to the table and sat down. They opened each box. There was a cheese pizza (for Beast Boy), one with several different kinds of meat (for the rest) and one with anchovies.

"Why is there an anchovy pizza?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because that's what Terra asked for." Nikki replied simply. Beast Boy's jaw dropped a few inches. He tried to find words, but couldn't.

"T-Terra?" He finally said.

"Yep. She was the 'surprise' I told you about. Terra!" Nikki suddenly yelled. "Get a chair from the dinning room and come over here!" There was noise in the next room and within a few seconds, Terra entered, carrying a chair in her arm. Beast Boy just started.

"Terra?"

"Yeah, it's really me Beast Boy," Terra said. She set the chair next to Nikki and took a slice of the anchovy pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so terra's here! (she's my favorite titan!)  
> until next update!


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was in the living room, watching Spy Kids on the TV. Starfire, Raven, and Robin, who was in his uniform, were seated together on the larger sofa. Nikki told him to put on his uniform before she got home (because she didn't want to deal with secret identities with Terra). On the couch, Nikki sat in between Beast Boy and Terra, who were both very silent. Nikki didn't explain how Terra would help them, but she would once the shock tuned down.

"Well, that was a good movie," Nikki said, the credits rolling down the screen.

"Yeah, really cool," Beast Boy agreed. "So Terra, um, did you like it?" He didn't want to ignore her but didn't know what to talk about.

"It was good I guess," She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't look up at Beast Boy. There was so much she wanted to say but not in front of everyone. As if sensing this, Nikki stood up.

"I just remembered, my Mom asked me to clean her work space," she said. "Robin, Star, and Raven, would mind helping me?" They all nodded and got up. They knew she was lying, but knew why. They left the room, leaving Beast Boy and Terra alone together.

"So, um, it looks like it's about to rain," Beast Boy said, trying to think of something to talk about. Yeah, talking about the weather, he thought, real smooth.

"Yeah, it does," Terra agreed, looking out the window. Talking about the weather, she thought, a real conversation starter.

"So, how have you been?" BB asked.

"Good, you?"

"As green as ever," he said, forming a small smile. Terra gave a soft chuckle. Then all of a sudden, she started to cry. Without thinking it, Beast Boy moved over and pulled her into his arms. They were loose enough so Terra could pull away if she wanted to, but she just sank into him and cried harder.

"It's okay Terra," he whispered into her hair, rocking her a little. "It's okay."

"It's not okay Beast Boy," she sobbed. "I am a horrible person!"

"No you're not," Beast Boy said. "You're the most wonderful person I have ever known."

"No I'm not!" She yelled, moving out of his arms and turning to face him. "How can you still say that when all I did was mess things up for you guys? I betrayed you, lied to you, and hurt you! I am not wonderful!"

"That's not true," he said, shaking his head. Terra looked down at the carpet, unable to meet his gaze. Beast Boy hooked his finger under her chin and moved her head so she was looking at him. "Sure, you choose to be Slade's apprentice, but you didn't let him control you. You could have destroyed us, but you didn't. You could have killed me, but you didn't. You sacrificed yourself to save everyone."

"I didn't want to screw thing up again," Terra whispered, looking back down at the floor again. "That's why I didn't go back with you when you were stalking me around school. I didn't want to cause you any more hurt. But when Nikki arrived, she said you needed help. She said that it never too late to do the right thing, no matter how much you messed up in the past. I mean, I seriously messed up, but I want to make it up. Maybe I could be- maybe we could be-"

"Terra," Beast Boy said, interrupting her. She turned her head to look at his sparkling green eyes.

"Beast Boy?"

"Stop talking," He said, smiling. Then he leaned down and kissed her, and Terra kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. They were completely unaware of the four teenagers looking at them, smiling wide.

"Well, it's about time," Nikki said, happy to see them making up (and out). They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So, you think I'm a stalker?" Beast Boy said. Terra groaned.

"Ruining the moment," she hinted. Beast Boy laughed, pulling her towards him.

"Then I'll have to fix that," He said, leaning down to kiss her again.


	17. Chapter 17

It was one in the morning and Nikki couldn't sleep. There were just too many things in her brain that were keeping her from sleeping. She finally decided to get up. She turned on her light and went to her computer, which booted up almost instantly, waiting for the internet to load; she tapped her fingers on the desk, going over her plan she has yet to tell the Titans. If it failed, then there were no other options. It was either make it or break it.

When her search engine appeared, she quickly went to YouTube. Once there, she typed teen titans things change. After scrolling down, she clicked on the episode.

Watching it, Nikki's plan formed more and more in her head. The success rate was 50/50 but it was the only choice she had. However she would need help and that would mean explaining the unexplainable to her best friend, Abby.

"and you woke me up to say…" Abby said groggily, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"That I need your help!" Nikki relied. They were on Skype, the only communication that they could do in the middle of the night (Abby's mom wouldn't allow phones after 10 pm.)

"And why couldn't this wait till morning?"

"Look, I'll explain that tomorrow. Will Brooke be home from the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yeah, round 10ish. Why?"

"Because she may help me tomorrow."

"Oooookay…" Abby said, still confused.

"Great! I'm bringing some friends along around 9. Is that k?"

"Yes!" Abby said, desperately wanting to go back to bed.

"I love you so much! You're the best!"

After a few more minutes, the girls said goodbye, and Nikki went back to bed, feeling better by the minute. 

* * *

Nikki woke up at 6. Knowing it was useless to go back to sleep, she got up, put on her bath robe, and quietly opened the door. She padded softly down the stars. When she reached the bottom, the titans were sleeping soundly. She thought it was sort of creepy to watch people sleep, but she couldn't help it. Seeing beast boy spread out across the sofa, with terra cuddled up next to him was just too cute. Nikki always knew that they would make a great couple, they just had a few obstacles (hmmm slade) in the way. She saw a blanket folded on the ottoman and she covered BB and Terra with it. Terra stirred when she felt the blanket on her. Beast Boy (on instinct) moved closer to her (it's a male territorial animal mate thing, ya know) and went back to snoring. Starfire was on the other sofa, with her head on Robin's chest. Nikki was surprised that robin didn't wake up to the sound of her being downstairs (he's a super light sleeper) but Nikki didn't care that much. She quickly and quietly opened the patio door and stepped outside. She sat down on one of the deck chairs and looked up at the sky. The sun was just starting to rise, and she decided to watch it.

The air was a bit chilly, so Nikki pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them tight. She gently started rocking back and forth. All of a sudden, she felt her cheeks get wet. She touched her face and realized she had started to cry. She wasn't the crying type, but lately the only thing she knew lately was how to cry. Deciding it was useless to keep her tears balled up inside, she let the tears flow. They weren't small, but huge. She covered her face with her hands and silently continued. She so badly wanted her mom right now, hugging her, rocking her, loving her.

Her mom never cared about her. Actually Nikki's mom never wanted a child. Sure, for the first few months her parents tried, but soon gave up. So they left her at her grandma's and her parents ran off to Europe.

Sure living with her was paradise, but after a while her grandma couldn't raise her granddaughter. When Nikki was 13, her grandma passed away. At the funeral, Nikki longed to see her parents there, but they never showed. Having no other family to turn to, she walked home.

Nikki wasn't dumb, especially at 13. She knew she wasn't old enough to live on her own, and would be taken away if anyone found out. So she did the one thing she never imagined she'd do: she lied. She lied to her teacher, her friends and even the principal. She did whatever she could do to make sure she wouldn't be caught. This worked for a while, but her friend since kindergarten -Abby- soon started to wonder why Nikki never invited her to do stuff at her place. So after school one day, Abby approached her and asked about this.

"Because my place is boring," Nikki had replied.

"Nikki," Abby said gently. "You've never talk about your family since your grandma died. And you never show up to conferences." Nikki bit her lip. Abby put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Tell me. You can trust me." So Nikki did, crying as she told. After that, the two were closer than ever. Abby never told anyone, except her parents. They didn't pity her. They also didn't scold her about lying. They actually were impressed about her living on her own. They also promised they wouldn't tell Social Services as long as Nikki kept her grades up, which she did.

Now Nikki was crying because for once she didn't know how to fix something. She felt like a failure and stupid. She bet the titans only stayed here because they didn't want to hurt her feeling. She bet everyone would pity her if they knew the truth.

"No we wouldn't" came a familiar monotone voice in her ear. Nikki stopped crying and looked up.

"Raven?" she managed to say. Then she realized it wasn't her rocking herself, but rather Raven rocking her. She looked down and saw that she was in raven's lap. "How?"

"I saw you crying you here," she explained. "And I decided to try and comfort you. You were crying so much that I went in your mind to figure out what was wrong."

"So you saw?" Nikki whispered.

"Yes I saw everything," raven said, stroking her hair. "I understand what it's like to be without a family. And I also know how hard it is living on your own."

"But why are you comforting me Raven? You usually don't do those kinds of things." Raven chuckled.

"I guess coming here changed a lot about me. However, I never have liked to see anyone upset." Nikki nodded, taking a few deep breathes before replying "thanks Raven you've helped a lot."

"I'm glad I could help." Raven responded. They both got up and raven headed for the door. Before she left, however, she said "And thanks for bringing Terra back. It's been lonely without her." She then turned and entered the house.


	18. Chapter 18

At 9:05 the gang arrived at Abby's house. They all got out of the car and went to Abby's front porch. Abby had been waiting for them and gave Nikki a huge hug when she saw her.

"It's so awesome to see you again chica!" Abby squealed.

"You to!" Nikki laughed. The two girls went inside, and the titans followed behind them. Once they reached the living room, Abby turned to her guests.

"So what did you want to tell-" Abby stopped herself when she saw the titans in full costume. "Um… Nikki, why are your friends dressed up as the teen titans?"

"Well, do you remember a while ago about how we wanted to redo things change?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you still want to do it?" Nikki said. Abby smiled.

"Seriously? It's about time!" Abby exclaimed, and then something dawned on her. "And Brooke would be ecstatic about helping! That's why you wanted her!"

"Preciously." Nikki winked. Abby threw herself at her friend.

"Brooke is going to be so happy!"

"Who's Brooke?" Starfire asked, wanting to know this person.

"She's my younger sister. She's almost 10," Abby explained, biting her lip. She was uncomfortable talking about her sister.

"And she's madly in love with you guys,, " Nikki said, dragging the conversation slightly away from Brooke. Nikki headed over, and sat down on the floor, and the others joined her.

"Yeah, she is more obsessed then I am, and that's saying a lot." Abby chuckled. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really? I highly doubt that." Abby pouted.

"Just because you are obsessed with Fanfiction doesn't make you a know it all."

"Well you didn't know about that site until last month when you wanted to resource fan made stories!" the two girls went on about fanfiction, explaining about writers and stories.

"Speaking of Fanfiction…" Abby thought out loud. She quickly got up and went to her laptop. After logging into the site, Abby handed the computer to Nikki, who shook her head.

"You know, you really need to create an account. I'm getting tired of logging in for you."

"Less complaining more signing!" Abby commanded, smiling a little. While Nikki was logging into her account, Abby talked with the titans. ((She doesn't know they're the real deal))

"How are ya'll doing?"

"Good…" robin said. "But care to explain what's going on?"

"Nikki's logging into her account on fanfiction, something that my mother won't allow me to have," Abby said.

"So wait," terra said, holding up a hand. "First you said something about changing things change, and then you were talking about your sister, and know its Fanfiction?"

"Yeah," Abby said, "I tend to get distracted easily."

"Easily?" Nikki asked over the laptop. "I would say effortless."

"Hey!" she said which only made Nikki shake her head.

"Anyways, here's your laptop." She handed it to Abby, who grabbed it quickly. She flopped down on the floor and immediately focused all her attention on it. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Nikki went over to answer it, knowing it was dangerous to interrupt Abby when she was on fanfiction.

"Nikki!" a little girl with big blue eyes and blonde pigtails squealed when Nikki opened the door.

"Well, if it is my favorite girl!" Nikki said to Brooke, tickling her. Brooke squealed like crazy. Nikki hadn't expected her for another half an hour but she was used to that.

"Hey, Nikki," Brooke's grandma said. "Everything okay in there?"

"Well, the house hasn't burned down," she joked, and the woman chuckled.

"I can see that. Well, I'm dropping Brooke off because Diana had a meeting and Eric is out golfing with friends," Diana and Eric were Abby's parents, and practically Nikki's two. The old woman gave Nikki a pharmacy bag. "This is Brooke's new meds. Give it to her once every four hours instead of six." The woman frowned for a moment but quickly smiled. "Well, I hope you guys have fun!"

"We will!" Nikki and Brooke said simultaneously. They went inside a few seconds later.

"Brooke!" Abby yelled, running up to her sister and giving her a big hug, swinging her around. She put the girl down and started to tickle her. Nikki left them alone and went to the titans.

"Just a heads up," she said, mainly towards Beast Boy and Starfire. "You're her favorites."

"What do you mean-"

"BEAST BOY!" Brooke yelled, running towards the green changeling and leaping on him. He fell backwards with a loud groan, which only made the girl laugh harder.

"Now Brooke," Abby said. "We don't want to hurt BB."

"It's fine!" BB said, standing up and laughing. Brooke just laughed and saw Starfire. Her smile got even wider and she went and hugged her. Starfire hugged back, being careful doing so.

"Are you really a princess?" Brooke asked, breaking the hug at looking at the Tameran.

"Indeed I am!" Starfire smiled.

"This is so cool!" Nikki laughed, happy to see her 'sister' laughing. She hadn't done it in a while, and it was wonderful to see.

"So sis," Abby said ruffling the girl's hair. "You want some ice cream?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't posted a chapter in a while. i just started school again and getting swamped with work! as well as working (and hopefully improving) on my Bday story. ill try to post as much as i can!


	19. Chapter 19

After they finished their ice cream, they went back to the living room. Abby went back to fan fiction while Nikki turned on the TV. Beast boy was entertaining Brooke, who was giggling none stop.

"Evil plot buddy?" Abby said out of the blue. Nikki looked at her.

"What?"

"This girl, BlueEssence1313, is your evil plot buddy?"

"Oh, that…" Nikki said. "Well, I read her story, a 100 reasons to stay, and I PM'd her about her teen titan abduction plan, and now we are planning of kidnapping all of them until we own the teen titans."

"You're kidnapping us?" Star asked, totally confused.

"Not really." Nikki laughed. "Remember, cartoon characters."

"Oh, Right," Star said.

"And she hit Robin over the head with a frying pan."

"Hey, it could have been a truck." She shrugged. Robin looked confused.

"And why?" He asked. He totally understood fan fictions making up stories based on them. He just didn't get why this blue chic was abusing him.

"Not my idea," Nikki shrugged.

"And was it yours to torture BB with beef Jerky cooked by Slade and force it down his mouth?" beast Boy's mouth dropped to the floor **(cartoon human-ish style)**

"Kind of," Nikki rubbed her neck. "The only thing I suggested was bringing in Kitten to torture Robin,"

"Who's Kitten?" Terra asked.

"She was Robin's prom date," Nikki explained.

"Robin went to prom?" Terra asked, grinning. Robin groan, which only made the earth bender grin wider. "Do tell."

"Kitten was the daughter to a big moth dude," Nikki explained. "He was going to take over the whole city with moths unless Robin went out with his daughter, Kitten."

"And star came to spy on her," Abby added in. "she also wore the same dress as Kitten, but star looked way cooler in it."

"You think?" star asked innocently.

"Oh god yes!" Abby answered. "I mean, when she said 'I think it is custom to give one a dead plant on such occasion' to Robin you could practically see him drooling!" Brooke giggled, while Robin just started opened mouth.

"Come on girl! He so was not!" Nikki said, rolling her eyes!

"Okay, fine but he deserves to get hit on the head for what he did to Terra!"

"What do you mean?" the earth bender asked.

"Robin does not understand relationships!" Abby said, shaking his head. "You’re not supposed to tell someone that they can't control their powers. If you tell Raven she can't control hers, she'd throw you out the window!" Raven smiled at this, knowing this was true.

"Beast Boy told him!" Terra complained.

"Terra I never-"

"Correction," Abby interrupted. "BB didn't tell the boy wonder. The boy wonder figured it out."

"He what?"

"Yeah, he did. I swear, if he never said to her, Terra would never have left! He is super stupid when it comes to girls!"

"Yeah," Nikki agreed. Then she looked at the masked leader. "Don’t be surprised if later, my evil plot buddy and I, bring Terra to give you a piece of her mind!"

* * *

"Okay, so I got popcorn, M&M's, soda… what am I missing?" Abby asked herself, pacing back and forth.

"Pg.’s?" Nikki suggested.

"Duh!" Abby said, slapping her hand on her forehead. She ran upstairs to change.

"I am so excited for the slumber party," Star said, wearing a pair of PJs Nikki let her borrow. They were planning on doing a teen titan's marathon. It was 9 am so they thought of making an all-day slumber party. The titans agreed just because brook begged for 30 minutes straight. Nikki thought it would make her "sister" happy, knowing soon that she won't watch anymore. Nikki shook the idea out of her head. She needed to be strong, that's what all the nurses said to do: be strong and happy whole brook was still… alive.

"Where's Terra?" Beast Boy asked. "She went upstairs to change 15 minutes ago. She should be done by now."

"I'll go check on her," Nikki said, and headed upstairs to the bathroom the earth bender was in.

"Terra is everything okay?" she called, lightly rapping her knuckles on the door.

"Fine," Terra replied in a shaky voice. Alarms went off in Nikki's head. She twisted the door knob but finding it locked.

"Terra let me in," Nikki said. A few moments of silence passed, but Terra opened the door. It was obvious she was crying.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned. She walked in and closed the door. "Tell me," Terra said nothing, but turned around, and took off her shirt. Nikki gasped. Terra's back was red raw, with a silver plate running down her spine. Then, for no reason, Nikki started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Terra asked, sniffling.

"Sorry," Nikki said. She took a few deep breathes." I was thinking of your uniform when you were with Slade."

"Yeah, so?" Terra asked, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, you looked like a... a mummy." Nikki cracked up again, quoting what Abby once said.

"A mummy?" Terra stopped sniffling and glared at her. She nodded then grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She then showed Terra a picture of the earth bender in her apprentice uniform, the sleeves and leg wrappings falling apart. **(A/n: URL for pic :.)** Terra couldn't hold back a smile.

"I guess I kind of do."

"Let me guess," Nikki said, putting her phone back in her pocket. "It still attached to your nervous system."

"Yeah," Terra replied, looking at the tiled floor.

"Well, I have a solution." Terra glanced up.

"What?"

"Raven, can you come up here?" the girl screamed. Terra paled.

"Please don't send her yup here!"

"Do you want to get that thing off you?"

"Yeah"

"Then Raven is the only one who can help us." Terra sighed realizing that the girl was right. Nikki smiled. "And can you bring up a crowbar while you're at it?"

"What is the crowbar for?"

"How else are we going to peel off that silver bar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a link the Blue's fanfic site (go check her out!)
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4184946/BlueEssence1313


	20. Chapter 20

Terra was sore for the next three days. Raven was able to get the silver bar detached from Terra by using her magic. When Raven had come up and Nikki explained what happened, Raven just glared at the girl, shook her head and muttered: "You're worse than Beast Boy and cyborg combined."

"How are you feeling?" Beast Boy asked, sitting down on the bed the current geo-bender was lying in. Nikki and Raven had convinced Terra to tell the other titans about the silver bar. Terra was a little hesitant to tell Beast Boy but knew that Beast Boy would be more worried if she didn't tell him (it was obvious it hurt her to walk and do much of anything.)

"A lot better actually," Terra replied, using her arms to hoist herself up into a sitting position. Though it didn't hurt as it did three days ago, there was still some discomfort, "How's Starfire?" when the alien princess learned about what happened, she was so concerned and worried for her friend it wasn't until Terra herself convinced her that she was okay that Starfire finally calmed down.

"Same old star. She's trying to make a traditional 'get well' Tameranian dish for you." Terra laughed. It to Starfire to have a dish for any occasion.

"Can't wait."

"I swear, you're the only person I know who likes those strange dishes."

"What can I say? I'm a daredevil," Terra replied, winking. Beast Boy just shook his head, there was a moment of silence before Terra's face became more somber,

"Am I really a good person Beast Boy?" the green hero in question stared at her sapphire eyes that were now filled with worry and… regret?

"Of course you are!" I thought we settled this a while ago."

"We did, but…" Terra bit her lower lip, her gaze shifting away from his concerned face and onto her clasped hands. "I still feel like I'm a villain and always will be. When Raven and Nikki took off the metal bar in my back, I still felt as if… as if Slade still had his hold on me, gripping me so tight that I'll never be able to escape." When Beast Boy didn't reply right away Terra looked back up to his face. He smiled softly. He lifted his hand and tucked a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. Terra's breath caught in her throat at the feeling of his hand suddenly on her cheek.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Beast Boy whispered, leaning in closer. Terra couldn't do anything else but nod her head. He leaned in even closer, brushing his lips against hers. Terra closed her eyes, her whole body tingling. She felt, more than heard, his words against her lips

"It's never too late for things to change." Then he pressed his lips against hers, and Terra kissed him back. Tears formed in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks at his words. He truly did care, loved and accept her for who she is, not what she was. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist and deepened the kiss. They had to finally break away for air, but Beast Boy didn't let her go.

"Scoot over," he said, sitting next to her when she did as she asked. He laid his against the headboard and brought Terra to lay against him, her head resting against his chest and her legs intertwined with his. Terra hugged him close, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent that had a distinct woodland smell. Beast Boy ran his fingers through her hair, comforting and loving her. He hoped that she could love herself the way he loved her. Soon, the two drifted off to sleep together.


	21. Chapter 21

Back at the tower, Cyborg and Control Freak were currently sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what to do about the situation at hand.

"Right-no left!"

"Watch out for the-"

"Don't stop! You're gonna crash-"

A second later, the screen lit up in various colors and the words "Game Over" flashed on the screen showing the score for the round.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled, pumping his fist that held his controller in the air. Control Freak made an unintelligible noise, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned against the couch, a pout starting to form on his face.

"Ah, come on!" Cyborg said, seeing the gamer villain pouting over his loss. "I won fair and square!" Control Freak just humphed. "Well, you did beat me at Ninja Monkey Brawl IV, so I'd say we're even," Cyborg said, trying to lift his spirits.

"Well, it is true that your skills in shooting games are lacking." Control Freak reasoned, a hint of a smirk forming on his face.

"Rematch?" Cyborg challenged, holding out Control Freak's remote control. The gamer smiled wickedly.

"Deal." He took the controller, and the two gamer nerds were about to start their rematch when Nikki's face came onto the screen.

"I see you two are working hard," Nikki joked, seeing how the two boys were trying (and failing) to hide their controllers.

"Hey! Everyone needs a good game break!" Cyborg defended, and Control Freak nodded in agreement. Nikki just shook her head.

"Anyway, any progress?"

"Not much," Cyborg replied, typing away at the keyboard, bringing up various screens. "The remote has remained more stable since Terra went to your dimension." After a few moments, Nikki's suddenly remembered something and slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Ugh! How could I have been so stupid! God, I am a disgrace to the DC fan base-"

"Whoa! Slow down there little lady!" Cyborg said, struggling to keep up with the girl. "Now," he continued once Nikki calmed down a bit. "Tell me what you're thinking"

"Well," Nikki said, slower and calmer than before. "You know how that remote Control Freak got sent the titans to a different dimension?" both boys nodded. "Well, I just remembered that this type of dimensional travel has happened before, with the Flashpoint Paradox."

"The flashpoint what?" Control Freak asked.

"Paradox," Nikki answered. "The most brilliant and probably the best animated movies that DC Studios has released, but that's beside the point. What's important is that I think I know how to get the titans back to you guys."

"Really? How?" Cyborg asked, still trying to follow her.

"You know the flash, or at least his sidekick Kid Flash?" again, both boys nodded. "Well, because of his super speed, he can manipulate the speed force. Basically, he can vibrate his molecules at different frequencies."

"And this helps us how?" Control Freak asked, totally and utterly lost.

"Well, there's this theory in the DC Universe that there are all these different dimensions, or Earths, existing with each other. We don't see them, however, because they all vibrate at different frequencies. So the only way to get to the other Earth is to-"

"Match the frequency of the earth you're wanting to go to," Cyborg finished, understanding now. Nikki nodded.

"That still doesn't explain why the remote still doesn't work even after sending Terra to you guys." Control Freak added, finally following the conversation (somewhat). "Sure, it stabilized the remote, but it doesn't do anything. It must be still be tuned into your frequency since it was easy to send her over." Control Freak made a good point. All three teens mulled it over for a while.

"Maybe the remote was somehow reset when after Terra came?" Nikki suggested. Cyborg thought about this, not really considering this option until now.

"That is a highly likely probability." He said, picking up the object of interest that was sitting on the armrest of the couch and examining it. "It was programmed to send five titans to a different dimension, and when it couldn't take me it probably went into a hibernation state because not all five 'titans' went through."

"And the remote was able to send Terra over because she technically is (still) a titan and the remote recognized her as one." Control Freak added. "Since she was the fifth, and last, titan it was initially programmed to send, the program then was reset, causing the frequencies and other software installed on it to reset as well. We just now have to figure out your earth's and this earth's frequencies to program into the remote."

"That," Nikki said, sighing slightly. "Is easier said than done."


	22. Chapter 22

"Robin! Stop it! T-That tickles!" Starfire giggled, laying down on the couch and clutching her sides. The boy wonder just smiled wider and continued attacking her exposed stomach with his fingers. The red-haired alien tried to squirm away, but Robin was straddling her lap, legs on either side of her, preventing any hope of escape.

"Nope! This is what you get for being bored a mopey all morning!" he replied, continuing his assault.

"I'm sorry!" she pleaded, trying to shield herself but failing. They both knew that she could easily throw him off of her, but she loved it when he showed any emotion that wasn't classified as "broody". Robin continued for a few more minutes before finally stopping. He let her catch her breath, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Still bored?" he joked, his sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement. His girlfriend smiled, still taken away with how blue his eyes were. She would never get used to it

"Not at all," She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. He was still getting used to her initiating kisses, but he wasn't complaining. He kissed her back, his hands slowly traveling up and down her sides. Starfire moaned slightly, her mouth opening and giving him the perfect chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Though the young Tameranian was still new to the idea of this "French kiss" that Robin explained the first time he did it (with a bit of awkwardness and embarrassment on Robin's part), she seemed to not be able to get enough of it. The two were so lost in the kiss that they didn't hear footsteps descending the stairs.

"Well, my OTP is still going strong I see," Nikki said, and the two quickly tore apart from each other.

"H-Hey Nikki!" Robin stammered, a bit embarrassed. "How long were you there?"

"Oh, long enough," the girl winked, causing the boy wonder's already red face to become even redder and Starfire to giggle. "If you want to be frisky, please try to do it somewhere other than my couch." Robin just mumbled "okay" and Starfire just giggled some more.

"Anyways," Nikki said, deciding to but the boy out of his misery and change the subject. "I've talked with Cyborg and I think I know how to get you guys back."

"Really? That is most wonderful!" Starfire joyfully cheered, clapping her hands.

"Care to explain?" Robin said, still annoyed and embarrassed by Nikki catching them... making out.

"Do you want the long or short version?"

"Short." The couple said.

"Basically, your world and my world vibrate at different frequencies. If we can find the frequencies of this dimension, or earth, and yours, we have a very good chance of sending you guys back."

"That makes sense," Robin said thoughtfully. "How long do you think it will take?"

"We're not sure, but I've asked Cyborg and Control Freak to ask either The Flash or Kid Flash's help. Since their powers come from the speed force, they have a greater amount of knowledge on vibrations and frequencies, so, hopefully, they're able and willing to help us."

"This is most wonderful news!" Starfire exclaimed again. Seriously, it took very to make the girl happy.

"We'll at least we're closer than we were before," Robin agreed. Though he was anxious to get back home, he at least knew there was at least one possibly way to get back.

"So, since I don't know how much longer you'll be staying, and it's barely been two weeks, I think we should move you guys up to the spare rooms upstairs."

"But I thought that you didn't want us up there?" the young alien princess said, confused.

"I did, but I feel bad that you guys have been sleeping in the living room. Besides, I need to clean out the room upstairs anyways. We would only have to clean out two rooms, since Raven and I cleaned out a spare room for Terra to, um, _recuperate_. I'll just make that her room and Beast Boy will most likely stay with her. Raven can have the smaller guest room, and you two can share the other spare room."

"I take it that Raven hasn't come back yet?" Robin asked, getting up and brushing of his jeans. Raven had gone out for some alone time earlier that morning and hadn't come back since.

"Not yet, but she told me she'll be back before five and it's already," Nikki looked at the clock on the wall. "1:35. I would have asked Beast Boy to help, but I don't want to bother him with Terra healing, so it's just the three of us. If we get started now, we'll be done before 3." The two titans agreed, and they all went upstairs to start cleaning.

* * *

 

Now the two Titans new why Nikki didn't want them in the upstairs rooms-they were covered with posters, figurines, comic books, and picture of various comic book characters (primarily Batman and the Teen Titans). Starfire was in awe at the decorations in each of the rooms while Dick was a bit… well, let's say _whelmed_ **(A/N: Young Justice fans anyone ;))**. Nikki saw the boy wonder's reaction and blushed slightly

"Y-yeah, I'm a huge Batman fan."

"I can see that," Dick replied, rubbing the back of his neck. There were quite a few Robins, as well as Nightwing, posters and figurines to fill up a gymnasium.

"Look Robin! It's a mini you!" Starfire said, holding up a Robin doll that Nikki got a few years back at comic con.

"Oh, that's where that went!" Nikki exclaimed excitedly. "I thought I lost it months ago! Oh, and that's not Robin. I mean, it is, but it's not the Dick Grayson Robin. That's the third Robin, Tim Drake."

"Third Robin?" Dick said, confused.

"Yeah the third Robin," Nikki said, picking up a box and moving it out of the way. "You're the first, Jason Todd's the second, Tim Drake's the third, Stephanie Brown's the fourth, and then Damian Wayne is the Fifth and current Robin. It's a long story." Nikki paused and looked at the two titans faces. She sighed and shook her head. "Are you two just going to stand there gawking with your mouths open or help me put stuff in these boxes?"

* * *

 

After the two superheroes got over their initial shock (and excitement on Starfire's part), it only took another hour or two to get all the rooms cleaned up and suitable to be lived in.

"Man, I'm exhausted! Thanks so much for helping out you two!" Nikki exclaimed, flopping down on the couch.

"It was most fun!" Starfire said, sitting down next to Dick, who was still processing the shear amount of… stuff Nikki had. "Though I am quite hungry after all of that work!"

"Yeah, me too." Nikki said, her stomach rumbling in agreement. She got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to the fridge. She opened both doors and peered inside of it. After about a solid 1 minute of staring, she just shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked, getting up and walking up behind Nikki to peer over her shoulder to look at the contents in the fridge.

"I just can't decide what to eat," Nikki confessed. "I'm just not really in the mood to cook."

"Well, if you want, I can probably whip something up."

"Oh, no! You don't have to!" Nikki argued, closing the refrigerator to turn around and look at him. Dick just shrugged and smiled.

"To be honest, I actually like to cook. And frankly, I'm starving too."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Nikki mumbled, giving in. she stepped away from the fridge and walked out of the kitchen, giving it up to the titan. "I'm gonna check up on Beast Boy and Terra and see if they want something to eat." Nikki then glanced at the clock on the stove. "And raven should be coming back soon."

"So pretty much cook for an army," Dick said, grabbing several content out of the refrigerator and placing on the counter, with Starfire helping right beside him. Nikki smiled.

"Pretty much."


	23. Chapter 23

Since she had some down time, Nikki decided to go reply to some of her messages on her Fanfiction account. She had been slacking, and felt like some great misfortune would be brought down upon her from the heavens if she didn't update soon. She was currently typing out a message to Apologetic Cat when she heard the dogs banging against the door, demanding to be let in. It was a mystery how the screen door was still in one piece.

"Hey Star, are you busy at the moment?" Nikki asked, not looking away from the screen.

"What is it that you require Nikki?" Star asked, floating over to her from the kitchen. Her English was still poor, but it had gotten a lot over the course of their stay.

"Could you let the dogs in please?"

"Yes of course!" she all too willingly agreed. She flew to the back door where Taz was jumping up and down, trying to get back inside as if some large animal was right behind her, about to make her its next meal. When Starfire opened the door, Taz bolted inside, with the other two following close behind.

"Um, Nikki?" star asked, uncertainty in her voice

"Yeah?" the girl answered, not looking up from her laptop.

"I'm sorry about you carpet," Nikki finally tore her eyes away from the screen, confused by Starfire's apology.

"What do you mean-" Nikki promptly stopped talking when she saw what Starfire was apologizing for. The carpet, as well as the dogs, was completely covered in mud.

"You guys just couldn't help yourselves, could you?" Nikki sighed, shaking her head at the dogs. Taz looked up at her, tail wagging, oblivious at the mess she and her siblings made

"I'm truly sorry!" Starfire said, guilt in her eyes. She was no longer floating and looked about ready to cry. "I did not know that they were covered in mud and-"

"Star, it's okay!" Nikki interrupted. "Besides, I was going to give them a bath tomorrow anyways."

"I could give the bath for you!" Starfire suggested obviously still feeling sorry for allowing the dogs to come in covered in mud and ruining the rug. Nikki just shook her head

"Nah, it's fine" when Starfire still didn't cheer up, Nikki sight. She hated to see the young tameranian upset. "If you really feel like you need to do something to make amends, you can wash the carpet." Starfire's emerald eyes suddenly shined and bright as the sun.

"Oh, of course friend Nikki! I'll do it right now!" Starfire was about to fly off to the laundry room to get cleaning supplies when Nikki grabbed her wrist, laughing when Starfire looked back at her in confusion.

"Though I enjoy your enthusiasm, you can't start cleaning until the dogs are washed, or else you'll be cleaning the rug all day." Then, just like lightening, an idea struck her. She went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled for beast boy. About 15 seconds later, he poked his head out.

"what's up?"

"Do you have a second? I need you to wash the dogs. They kinda got into a bit of a mess."

Beast Boy turned his head back towards his room, presumably talking to Terra. They exchanged some words before the green changeling smiled. He fully emerged from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sure! It won't take long-"Beast Boy stopped when he saw just how bad the dogs were. He chuckled slightly "okay, it may take some time."

* * *

Terra was on her bed, laying against a large red body pillow and reading _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone,_ one of Nikki's books that she highly recommended the bed-ridden titan to read. It had been 3 days since Raven took out the silver nerve controlling bar out of her back, and even though she felt much better now thanks to Raven's healing powers, said empath ordered her to remain in bed until dinner time. This frustrated the blonde, being the active and adventurous girl she was, but ultimately complied when Beast Boy insisted the rest a little longer, just in case. Said changeling had left her not to long ago to wash the dogs for Nikki, leaving the young geo-bender to be alone with her thoughts (or in this case, her book). She just got done with another chapter when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Terra said, bookmarking her page with a sticky note and setting the book on the night stand next the bed. She expected it to be Nikki, who had promised to check-up on her before dinner, but was surprised when robin opened the door. "Oh, it's you Robin. I was expecting Nikki."

"Nikki's busy messaging her fanfiction fans and author friends." He replied, leaning against the door frame and rubbing the back of his neck. "So she sent me up to see how you were doing."

"Oh, I-I'm good," Terra stuttered out, her pale skin tinting with a light pink blush. A heavy silence filled the air, treating to crush everything in the room. Finally, Robin broke the silence.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes, and Raven should be back a little before then. Is there anything you need before then?" the earth bender shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks robin"

"Please Terra. Call me dick"

"Okay. Thanks… Dick" terra said, her blush turning almost fuchsia. The acrobat smiled

"Well, if that's all, I'm gonna help Nikki with the carpet," dick said, heading out the door. He was hallway through when terra's small voice stopped him.

"Are you upset with me?" dick turned at her, taken off guard with her question. She had her head down, blonde hair draped in front of her face. Dick sighed, knowing this would happen eventually. He knew terra felt bad for her past actions, but he thought she at least had forgiven herself after almost two weeks here. Apparently, she hadn't

He walked over to her, sitting down on the bed. The blonde didn't look up, choosing to stare down at the red and purple comforter, picking at a loose thread. "I'm going to be honest with you Terra," dick stated, and the girl visibly stiffened. "I'm not mad at you, nor am I upset at you. Honestly, I should apologize to you." Terra finally looked up at him, confusion evident in her sky blue eyes.

"Wha-what do you mean?" terra asked, her voice a little more than a whisper.

"Remember that night where you were trying to leave, but Beast Boy was begging you to stay?" Dick asked, and Terra nodded. "Well, I wanted to apologize for what I said. I should never have said that I knew that you couldn't control your powers. I should have just said we could have helped you train and improve your powers… or something along those line." Dick ran a hand through his unkempt hair. He was never good at apologizing, and always felt awkward when apologizing to someone he wronged. He took a deep breath before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry that I didn't' think before I spoke. If I had, maybe things would have turned out…. Differently. I'm sorry."

Terra didn't respond right away, opting to lower her eyes to the thread she had been previously assaulting earlier. The silence was becoming so thick that not even his sharpest batarang could slice through it. Dick was starting to consider leaving the young earth-bender alone to her thought when she finally replied.

"I forgive you." The acrobat was baffled by her response. He had expected her to argue that tit was still her fault, not his, and just keep on apologizing. He didn't expect her to forgive him, but he was glad that she forgave him nonetheless. It lifted his guilt up some knowing that she forgave him rather than continuing to think that he was angry at her. When she finally looked up at him, he smiled at her. She gave a smaller smile, but it was still a smile. Their comfortable silence was interrupted by Nikki calling (screaming) at them.

"Robin! Terra! Get your butts down here! I have some great news for you! Cyborg found a way to get you guys back!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the… delay. College + lack of creative juices= forever update! But it's a new year, so hopefully Ill be more on top of it! (and I wrote this chapter extra-long because I felt sorry for the long hiatus! So bonus!) also, sorry for any grammatical errors. wanted to get this out quick!

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i originally wrote this piece back in 2012 on fanfiction, and after about 20 chapters, i stopped and went MIA on it for about 3 years..... now i kind of want to bring it back up from the grave. so i already have many of the chapters written, but ill be posting each one a couple days apart. so tell me what you all think!


End file.
